Assassin Werecat loves Cleo
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High for about two months now and she fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash (being rewritten due to changes in characters. Will hopefully be up soon :) )
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin Werecat loves Cleo**

**Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.**

**Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you life, was done in a bit of a rush. Second chapter will be a bit better, I've put a bit more thought into that one.**

**Angel Auditore stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. It was 5:57am. She had to get up soon but she didn't want too. She heard a meow and looked. Her black kitten, Eclipse hopped onto the bed and laid against her arm. Angel smiled. She had woken up nearly half an hour ago and as soon as she had gotten up, she had put music on. It was music that you could tell was from Renaissance Italy.**

**Angel sighed heavily and sat up. Her blankets falling off her. Eclipse meowed and looked at her. "Come on Eclipse. I gotta get in the shower." Eclipse hopped off and followed Angel to the bathroom. Angel flipped the light on and saw her black and crimson assassin robes laid out already. Angel smiled. "Thanks mom."**

**Eclipse climbed onto the chair near the sink and than hopped onto the sink and walked over towards Angel's clothes and sat near them. Angel pulled at her tank top and pulled it off her body and dropped it into the hamper and she slid her pajama pants down and dropped those into the hamper as well. She turned the shower on and stepped in.**

**Eclipse was cleaning herself as she heard Angel get the shower and start doing what she needed to do. Eclipse was licking her paw off when the shower shut off. Angel always did take a quick shower. Angel was known to take a shower for about three or five minutes. Angel grabbed her black towel and put it on her head. Eclipse meowed and Angel looked. "What?" asked Angel. Eclipse meowed. "I'll feed you when I get down stairs."**

**Angel grabbed her black red lacy bra and hooked it on. She adjusted her breasts and twisted her bra slightly and felt it fit right. Angel smiled and slid on her matching red panties. Angel started putting on her robes. She slid her one glove onto her right hand. It helped her climb better and if she fell it was always her right hand that caught herself. Angel tightened the straps on the hidden blade contraption on her right arm.**

**She never attacked anyone with it, it was just a habit and since the headmistress of Monster High was her godmother, she got away with it. Angel smiled at Eclipse who meowed up at her. Angel applied her black eyeliner on and than threw her hood up onto her head. She grabbed her shoulder bag and put her homework into it. She went down to the kitchen to find her mother already dishing up her plate. Angel took the plate that had two breakfast burritos on it.**

"**You want a ride to school?" asked Raven. Angel shook her head.**

"**Nah, I wanna free run to school." said Angel.**

"**okay." said Raven smiling. Angel devoured one of the burritos and Raven had fed Eclipse her wet can food while Angel ate her burritos. Angel took her time with the second burrito however as Raven made up Angel's lunch. She closed Angel's lunch box and Angel stood up as she licked her lips clean. "Alright. I made you a Burrito supreme. Make sure to have Holt heat it up for you."**

"**Yep." said Angel.**

"**Also, a can of Dr. Pepper with a bag of chips." said Raven handing Angel the lunch box. Angel slid it into her bag.**

"**Got it mom." said Angel before taking her mother's face and kissing her cheek. She walked over to Eclipse who was on the counter eating her food. Angel kissed Eclipse's head. "You…be good." Eclipse meowed and licked Angel's cheek making Angel smile but wipe her cheek off.**

"**Behave Angelina. I don't want a call today saying you've gotten into a fight." said Raven making Angel groan. Angel opened up the front door and smacked into her father who hugged her.**

"**Yeah by dad." said Angel as Axel rubbed her head. Angel walked to the walls that surrounded the Auditore Mansion. Angel ran up the wall a bit and caught the top of pulled herself up. She climbed onto the top and took off running across it, She leaped off it and did a summersault once she hit the ground but got back up onto her feet and started sprinting off towards school.**

**Cleo de Nile was walking towards the school texting on her phone. Deuce Gorgon walking by her side. "So…what do you think of the new girl?" asked Deuce.**

"**Who?" asked Cleo looking at him.**

"**The new girl. She's been here for two months…her!" Deuce pointed and Cleo looked. The girl was weaving around students that where walking to school. She ducked under Clawd Wolf's arm as he reached for something to take from his sister.**

"**Oh…her. She's been sneaking up on me during fear leading practice." said Cleo staring.**

"**Has she?" asked Deuce smiling.**

"**Yeah. She pokes my sides and it makes me scream." said Cleo.**

"**Hm…" said Deuce.**

"**Angel!" shouted voices. Angel smacked into Lilith Dark and Lilith stumbled back but thankfully, her girlfriend Faith Blade was behind her and steadied her before she tripped and hit the ground. Faith sighed and looked.**

"**In a rush." said Faith lowering Angel's hood. Cleo stared. She had never seen Angel with out her hood on. She only saw a shadow around her eyes from the hood.**

"**Pretty girl isn't she?" asked Deuce looking at Cleo.**

"**Yeah…wait! You're not allowed ot call another girl pretty!" snapped Cleo punching Deuce's arm making him laugh.**

"**You agreed though!" laughed Deuce before running.**

"**Deuce!" screamed Cleo as he ran off.**

**Angel was sitting in Home ick staring at the teacher. Cleo had come in late and was being forced to sit with her and do the assignment with her. Angel had her hand resting against her cheek and her elbow on the counter. "Why do I get stuck with the princess?" muttered Angel. Cleo kicked Angel's leg and Angel hissed loudly at her making the teacher look. Angel's fangs bared at Cleo.**

"**Miss. Auditore is there a problem?" asked the teacher.**

"**No." said Angel looking away growling.**

**After another ten minutes they where told to make cookies. Great…really? Cookies? Cleo stared at Angel who had smeared flour on her own cheek. Cleo ran her finger across Angel's cheek making her look. Cleo sucked her finger off and smiled. Angel blushed. "You're sweet." said Cleo making Angel laugh.**

"**Only when I choose to be beautiful." said Angel making Cleo smile again.**

"**Thank you." said Cleo.**

"**For what?" asked Angel.**

"**Calling me beautiful." said Cleo. Angel had flour on her hand and she ran her hand across Cleo's cheek on purpose.**

"**Well…you are very beautiful…even more with smeared flour on your cheek." smiled Angel making Cleo touch her cheek and see the flour on her fingertips.**

"**Just make the cookies and shut up." said Cleo looking away blushing.**

"**You have to help you know." said Angel.**

"**I don't know how to cook." said Cleo.**

"**I've known how to since I was 5, Princess." said Angel.**

"**Excuse me…why would I need to cook when I have servants?" asked Cleo. Angel laughed slightly.**

"**Uh-huh." said Angel. "We have no need for servants. We like to feel independent."**

"**Ew. Who does your laundry?" asked Cleo.**

"**My mother." said Angel.**

"**Who cleans your room?" asked Cleo.**

"**Me." said Angel.**

"**Who washes your cat?" asked Cleo.**

"**Me again." said Angel.**

"**Who cleans your car?" asked Cleo.**

"**I own a motorcycle." said Angel.**

"**Who cleans your motorcycle." said Cleo.**

"**Me." said Angel glaring at her. "hell! I even dress myself!"**

"**I dress myself." said Cleo glaring at her.**

"**The way you act it seems like you do nothing to be independent." said Angel.**

"**I don't need to be independent." said Cleo.**

"**Fine. Enough arguing." said Angel. She started rolling out the dough. She was getting a headache and it was pissing her off. Cleo sat down and watched Angel work with the dough and make dough balls for the cookies. Cleo started working on her nails. Angel so wanted to smash and egg on her head just to wake her up and get her pissed off. She hated doing all the work herself.**

**After the cookies where made Angel handed one to Cleo. "Here…" Cleo looked and took it. She started nibbling on it and she smiled. "It's delicious."**

"**Mm…" said Angel nodding.**

**After class Cleo ran up to Angel who was at her locker searching for a book. "Do you even do your own homework?" asked Cleo.**

"**Yes! OKAY! I do my own homework! I clean my own room! I'm an independent young girl! WHAT ARE YOU?" screamed Angel making kids look. Cleo was taken back.**

"**You don't yell at me!" screamed Cleo back. Angel screamed in anger and slammed her locker door closed and walked away.**

**Once school ended, Lilith and Faith found Angel sitting on the front stairs of the school, her face hidden by her hood and her hair coming out of the hood. "Angel?" asked Lilith.**

"**Any of you seen Cleo leave?" asked Angel.**

"**She's in the gym. Fearleading." said Faith. Angel sighed and stood up.**

**Cleo was watching Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen work their hardest. Cleo sighed. She was angry at Angel…more like pissed. Angel dropped her bag off to Ghoulia. Angel had taken Zombie 101 so she knew what Ghoulia said when she spoke. "Ghoulia…I need to get Cleo alone but how do I do that?" asked Angel. Ghoulia let out her groans. Angel blinked.**

**Basically in Zombie Ghoulia said she'd distract Cleo and Angel could snatch her up and go to the locker room with her. Angel nodded.**

**While the fearleaders took their break, Ghoulia talked to Cleo and Angel grabbed her around the waist and she went to scream but Angel smacked her hand over her mouth. Angel walked to the locker room and pushed it open with her back and she shut the door and left Cleo go who spun around and glared at Angel. "What do you want?" snapped Cleo.**

"**Look…I'm sorry I snapped." said Angel leaning against the locker room door so she couldn't escape.**

"**Sorry? You screamed at me in front of everyone in the hallway!" snapped Cleo.**

"**I SAID SORRY!" screamed Angel before groaning and her head hit the door.**

"**Lower your hood." said Cleo.**

"**Excuse me?" asked Angel.**

"**Your hood. Pull it down." said Cleo making Angel sigh before pulling her hood down. She fixed her hair and Cleo walked towards her. "Wow…you're really pretty."**

"**But you're gorgeous." said Angel staring at her.**

**Cleo stared up at her and Angel stared back. Angel leaned down and Cleo stared at her with confused eyes. Angel put their lips with in a small distance of one another. "What are you doing?" asked Cleo. Angel went to close the gap when there was a knock on the door. It was Clawdeen. Angel let out an angry cat noise and she walked backwards. "Wait…" Angel looked at her before shaking her head and running towards the other door that lead into the hallway and slipping through it. Cleo stared at the door Angel disappeared through.**

"**Oh no…" said Angel gripping her head. "I'm in love with her." Angel pressed her back against the wall. "Well I've known that but this is getting too bad." Angel slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She hid her face and groaned.**

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassin Werecat loves Cleo**

**Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she **

**fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.**

**Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Second chapter will be a bit better, I've put a bit more thought into that one. Also this is based on the cartoon Monster high not the books.**

**Chapter 2: I always hated Nefera**

**Headmistress Bloodgood was in her office doing her work when the door opened making her stop. "Can you take me home?" asked Angel staring at her.**

"**What happened?" she asked looking at Angel.**

"**Nothing…I just want to go home. I mean who stays late?" asked Angel.**

"**I have to wait until till the Fearleading squad leaves." stated Bloodgood making Angel groan and fall into a chair.**

**She watched Angel for a few minutes and saw Angel look at her. "Goddaughters come before the stupid Fear Squad." stated Angel. Bloodgood sighed and stared at Angel.**

"**What did you do?" she asked.**

"**I might have…kissed…well almost kissed Cleo." She saw Bloodgood sigh at her answer and she stood up. She saw her grab her stuff and motioned for her. Angel walked outside to where Bloodgood had her horse Nightmare and she leaped up onto his back making him neigh and she rubbed his neck.**

**Frankie walked out talking with Clawdeen and Draculaura. Cleo followed them shortly after and looked at Nightmare. "Cleo?" asked Frankie as she saw Cleo staring towards Nightmare.**

"**Hang on." she said walking over to Nightmare. "Why are you no Nightmare?"**

"**huh?" asked Angel looking down at her. "Oh…Headmistress is giving me a ride home."**

"**A ride…home?" she asked.**

"**Ready?" asked Bloodgood walking out and pulling herself up onto the horse. Angel wrapped her arm around her godmother's waist.**

"**Yeah…oh and Cleo. She's my godmother." said Angel before Nightmare took off down the road.**

**Cleo was staring at Angel with a shocked looked. Headmistress Bloodgood was Angel's godmother? Since when? Well that was dumb it's obvious she's been her godmother since she was a baby but still! After a few minutes, Bloodgood had Nightmare go from running to trotting.**

**Bloodgood felt Angel's grip around her waist get a bit weaker and looked. Angel's arm had fallen from her waist to where her lap would've been. Angel had fallen asleep against her godmother's back, her head laying against her shoulder. She felt Angel slid and she put her arm back and stopped her from falling. She stopped Nightmare and pulled Angel onto her lap and Angel groaned.**

"**Why are you so tired?" she asked as she shifted her so Angel had her legs hanging off Nightmare but she was sitting up with her head laying on Bloodgood's shoulder again. "This isn't that easy any more…you're not 9 years old any more."**

**Raven was outside working on a painting of the house when she heard a horse and looked. She put her paint brush and paint down as she realized who it was. "What happened?" asked Raven.**

"**Nothing…she fell asleep." said Bloodgood holding Angel up with one arm. "She's not that small any more so it was a bit more difficult to put here in this spot."**

"**Alright hang on let me get Axel." said Raven going into the house.**

**Axel came back out and lifted Angel off the horse. He held her in his arms and carried her to the door. "You going to come in?" asked Axel.**

"**No not today. Maybe next time. Bye Axel." said Bloodgood making Nightmare turn and then go down the driveway.**

**Angel had slept the whole night, her mom checked on her but Angel just said she was fine when she woke up and she pretty much went back to sleep. She just felt a bit sick the whole night and wanted to sleep it off, by the next morning she was fine. She got dressed in a black shirt that had the Assassin symbol on it, black jeans, and a hooded cloak. She didn't want to go through all the trouble of putting her assassin robes on. She did however put her hidden blade on her right arm and she tightened the straps and locked them in place.**

**She pulled her wrist back and the blade came out then retracted into place. "You feeling better?" asked Axel standing there. She nodded and smiled at him.**

"**I gotta go." she said grabbing her bag and she left the house.**

**She was walking down the road with her back pack and she passed Cleo's house on the way. She heard running and turned, a body ran into her and she wrapped her arm around the person as they hit the ground. Cleo had been running out of her house, after fighting with her big sister Nefera. She was sick of her sister and hated how she acted and how she treated her. She wasn't paying attention when she ran down the sidewalk.**

**Angel groaned as she laid there under Cleo who looked at her. "W-Watch where you're going!" snapped Cleo.**

"**Yeah…watch where I'm going." said Angel rubbing her head. Cleo stared down at Angel as she bit her bottom lip. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah. I'm fine." said Cleo getting off her.**

"**You look like you're gonna cry." she said as Cleo stood up.**

"**I am not going to cry!" snapped Cleo. "I wouldn't give her the satisfaction!"**

"**Her who?" asked Angel. She saw Cleo tense up a bit. "Cleo."**

"**I-It doesn't matter." she said looking down. She felt her chin be gripped lightly and her head be tilted up. Her steel blue eyes meeting Angel's bright blue eyes. "Do you have sisters?"**

"**Yes…Audrey and Harley. We get along great." answered Angel.**

"**How come my sister treats me like I'm beneath her?" she asked.**

"**Sister?" asked Angel.**

"**Nefera de Nile." she growled.**

**During her free period, Angel found Ghoulia and asked her to look up Nefera for her. One a picture popped up, Angel realized who she was. She had met Nefera in Italy little over a year ago when she was attending a fashion show and Nefera was a model. The older woman had become insulted when Angel accidentally smacked into her backstage. She had called Angel poor looking and insulted her mother, which resulted in Angel threatening Nefera's life with the tip of her hidden blade pressed against her throat.**

**She sighed as she stared at the picture and she stared swearing in Italian making many other students look at her. She walked thanked Ghoulia and left the classroom she was in. She was walking down the hallway muttering to herself as she thought about what Cleo and her sister could've possibly been fighting about. She stopped in the middle of the hallway as she realized what whatever the fight was about upset Cleo badly to where she was almost on the verge of tears. Angel ran off to Undead Languages to snatch Cleo away for a few.**

**Cleo was writing in her note book, she could hardly focus. There was a knock on the door making the teacher Mr. Rotter look as it opened. Angel walked in and she lowered her hood as she greeted the teacher. "Sig. Rotter, io le difese potrebbero prendere a prestito Cleo per un mentre?" asked Angel in Italian. (Mr. Rotter, may I pleae borrow Cleo for a while?)**

"**Speaking Italian are we Miss. Auditore?" asked Mr. Rotter.**

"**Sono spedito in esso Sig. Rotter. Soddisfa ora desidero sapere la risposta alla mia domanda." Cleo watched Angel as she easily spoke Italian. (I am fluent in it Mr. Rotter. Now please I wish to know the answer to my question.)**

"**Cleo, gather your things and leave with Angel." said Mr. Rotter.**

"**Ma il signore ho chiesto solo un periodo breve di tempo." said Angel confused. (but sir, I only asked for a short period of time)**

"**I know what you asked Angelina but class is almost over." he said gesturing to the clock that said there was 15 minutes left. Cleo walked down and he handed the homework to her and Cleo left with Angel.**

**They walked to the gym and Angel sat on the bleachers. She patted the spot next to her and Cleo came up after a small period of hesitation. "What was that?" asked Cleo.**

"**I speak Italian fluently. One of my first languages. I think it was Italian than English actually but anyways…that's not why I pulled you out of class." she said. "I know your sister."**

"**Excuse me?" asked Cleo.**

"**I threatened her a while back. She called me poor and insulted my mother, which resulted in my hidden blade…" Angel moved her wrist and the blade came out. "being aimed at her throat." Cleo stared at the stainless steel when it retracted and Angel sighed. **

**Cleo stared at Angel and gripped her hand making her look. "I asked if she'd look you up and…it started the fight. She knew who you where and started screaming in my face." she said as she ran her thumb across Angel's hand. "My father just sat there and didn't do a thing about it!"**

"**I always hated Nefera." sighed Angel. "Look wanna walk home together?"**

"**What?" asked Cleo. "I have a boyfriend."**

"**I didn't mean like that." said Angel rolling her eyes. '**_**Although I wish it was.**_**'**

"**So just like friends?" she asked the red haired werecat assassin who smiled and flashed her fangs.**

"**Duh. Your house is on the way home anyways." Cleo smiled at Angel's answer.**

**Once the final bell rang, Cleo was waiting outside for Angel. Kids passed by her and her friends waved good bye as they went home. Angel still hadn't shown up. She heard running and Angel ran out and did a flip off the top of the stairs, landing on the ground perfectly. Cleo was blinking in shock, the girl knew how to move.**

"**What took you?" asked Cleo.**

"**Bloodgood needed me." said Angel rubbing her head. "Wanted to embarrass me by going You fell asleep on my lap last night on the way home!" She groaned and her head fell back. "I swear my mother made her my godmother to torture me."**

**The two where walking home and it was pretty quiet as they did. A black car drove by them and Angel stared at it. "Angel?" asked Cleo.**

"**That's my grandparents' car…something's up a home." she said. They where two houses from Cleo's place. "Cleo I gotta go." she kissed her cheek and took off running.**

**Once arriving at home, Angel was right. Her grandma and grandpa, Scarlet and Axel Sr. where standing in the living room with her parents. "Told you." grinned Scarlet. Both of them looking young for grandparents but it was a gift from the Greek gods. Immortality as always a blessing.**

"**Your good." said Raven handing her mother-in-law twenty bucks.**

"**What?" asked Angel.**

"**Your grandmother bet you'd come once you saw the car. I bet you wouldn't since you where walking Cleo home." shrugged Raven. "I was wrong."**

"**Yeah. Mom your always wrong with grandma, she knows things." said Angel.**

**Scarlet grinned and then turned serious. "Who was that girl you where with?" she asked.**

"**Huh? Oh her name is Cleo de Nile. She's a classmate." shrugged Angel.**

"**Oh well does this class mate know that you're her soul mate?" she asked. Angel's eyes widened at what her grandmother just told her.**

"**S-Soul mate?" asked Angel.**

**TBC…**

**Sorry it took me so long! I've been busy and I hope you all liked this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Assassin Werecat loves Cleo

Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she

fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.

Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Based off the cartoon not the books.

New Note: I am SO SORRY this took so long to update. Haven't been in the mood for Monster High lately but I've been reading one of the books so it made me in the mood.

Chapter 3: Cleo's my soul mate…great

"No!" said Angel.

"Yes." smiled Scarlet.

"No! No! No! No!"

"Angelina." sighed Scarlet.

"No! I don't care how many times you've been right!"

"Angelina, I got your sisters together with their soul mates."

"Sis and Ivy are awesome…Cleo…well Cleo's awesome too but the family I'd marry into! Her own sister dislikes her!"

"Nefera. Yes I know." sighed the older woman making Angel roll her eyes. Her grandmother knew…EVERYTHING!

"Cleo's dating Deuce…"

"They'll break up with in two weeks." Angel looked at Scarlet weird. "She starts acting weird around you and he realizes she has feelings for you."

Angel laughed at that. "Feelings? She doesn't have feelings for me, we're just…friends." Scarlet saw Angel's face. "Yeah…friends."

Scarlet picked up her cup of tea, taking a sip of it while watching her youngest granddaughter. "But you want more." Angel blushed and grabbed her can of soda before drinking some.

"I gotta go train." said Angel standing up. "I'll see you at dinner." Scarlet chuckled as Angel walked off blushing.

About an hour passed by and Raven looked out the window to find Angel just sitting on the ground in front of her practice dummies with her eyes closed. Normally she was very serious about her training but the whole Cleo being her soul mate must've thrown her off balance. Sure Raven knew of her youngest being in love with a de Nile…it was obvious but she thought it was just a crush. However her mother-in-law was hardly ever wrong, she was right 9 times out of 10 but that one time rarely came around. She opened her back door and walked out to Angel who opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Come on. Dinner's almost ready." said Raven. Angel picked herself up and grabbed her hidden gun, hidden blade, and sword before following Raven inside.

At dinner, Angel was sitting at the table and was extremely quiet while everyone talked to each other. Audrey had engaged in a conversation with their grandfather Axel Sr. about work and her annoyed flirtatious bisexual female of a boss which apparently annoyed Sis because Audrey was hers. Harley and Ivy where talking about work, Harley running a company and Ivy being head of the science department in the company and Ivy was talking about something funny that happened. Angel's father and mother where talking with Scarlet who was smiling as her daughter-in-law and son talked when she looked at Angel. She realized her grandbaby was extremely quiet so she had to get her talking.

"So Angel…" started Scarlet making Angel stop picking at her salad. "How is school?"

"School is perfectly fine."

"How is Bloodgood?" asked Scarlet. Of course Scarlet would bring up Bloodgood, having known her for like ever.

"She's fine." answered Angel before putting a fork full of salad into her mouth. She chewed it slowly as she could still feel her grandmother's gaze on her. She swallowed the food in her mouth and looked at Scarlet. "What?"

"You've thrown her off balance." said Raven crossing her legs and grabbing her glass of wine. "I don't think she was expecting you to come to her telling her the girl she has trouble with sometimes is her soul mate. Let along the girl who is the younger sister to Nefera de Nile, the woman…"

"She threatened." finished Scarlet making Angel and Raven groan.

"Stop being so right all the time." muttered the younger red head stabbing some of her meat in her salad.

After dinner, the girls went to their rooms while Scarlet sat in the living room with Raven, Axel Jr. and her loving husband Axel Sr. She was searching someone and found it before dialing her phone. "What is today Raven darling?"

"Thursday." answered Raven.

"Okay…ah hello!" smiled Scarlet. "This is Scarlet Demos, am I to assume I'm speaking to Ramses de Nile?"

Angel was laying on her stomach on her bed typing away on her laptop. She was talking with Draculaura about creative writing class. Her legs where bent up and crossed as her fingers moved swiftly over the keys of her laptop's keyboard, just the noise of the faint clicking and her TV was the only thing heard. Normally she trained after dinner by running on the treadmill for fifteen minutes but not today, she seemed off so she'd start back up tomorrow. Right now she was wearing a black tank top and loose shorts, her hair pulled back in a high pony tail to keep her hair out of her face.

Draculaura: So how are you enjoying your grandparents being there?

Angel: Bleh…I love them but my grandmother knows to much for her own good.

Draculaura: lol, well from the way you talked about her she seems cool.

Angel: She is don't get me wrong it's just…she finishes my sentences before I can.

Draculaura: Huh…just got a text from Cleo.

Angel: So?

Draculaura: She's asking if I know your number.

Angel: Just tell her I'll give it to her tomorrow.

Draculaura: Fine…

Draculaura: Done.

Angel: Thanks I gotta go. See ya.

Draculaura: Bye.

She put her finger on the mouse pad and signed out of her instant message before rolling over to grab her remote and she put the horror channel her parents had for her and saw a zombie movie on. She looked around for her wallet when she saw it laying by the bedroom door. She whistled sharply making Eclipse look up and she motioned at her wallet making the kitten run over and grab it for her. The kitten hopped up onto the bed and laid beside her and Angel took the wallet from her mouth. She opened it and took her credit card out of it.

"How about a little shopping before bed?" asked Angel making Eclipse meow loudly and happily.

Eclipse laid in front of Angel's chest, which was had a pillow under it and was watching the laptop screen as her owner looked at things to buy, her credit card laying beside the laptop on the bed. Her owner was at the moment, searching cat beds for Eclipse because she was getting her own special corner in Angel's bedroom but needed stuff. Eclipse meowed making Angel stop and look at the cat bed on the screen, it was a black velvet cat bed with red paw prints on it making Angel smile. "You want this?" Eclipse meowed and pawed at the screen or tried to at least. "Alright, alright I'll get it for you." She added it to her cart because she wasn't done.

By the time Angel got all she wanted for her kitten she had spent up to $534.34 and that was good, considering that last time Angel bought stuff she reached up too two thousand dollars, not that her parents cared since her family was like filthy rich but it was still a lot. She clicked the complete order button and it said that the stuff would be arrive by tomorrow afternoon, she paid extra for quick delivery. Eclipse meowed and rested her head on Angel's arm before closing her eyes, she was happy. She rubbed Eclipse's head and quickly went to her sites that she bought herself stuff off of. She went to a bed and bath site, she needed a new blanket because her other one somehow became Sis' and she had been sleeping under a thin blanket which wasn't all that warm.

She was scrolling through when she saw a blanket that was reversible but one side had the Ankh symbol on it, it instantly reminded her of Cleo. She grit her teeth together for a moment, thinking whether of not she should get it. It looked really warm and…fuck it. She hit the add to cart button, not like Cleo would ever be over at her house. She got herself another twelve back of her favorite shampoo, strawberry and cream and her favorite aromatherapy which she used when taking a bath which was lavender vanilla.

That total wasn't all that bad, it came up to $146.99. She just had to buy herself a few more things and she would be done. About an hour passed and Scarlet was checking on her granddaughters. Harley and Ivy where sitting on the bed working, Audrey was getting a back massage from Sis, and Angel…was passed out on her bed making Scarlet walk into the bedroom. She moved Angel's hand gently from the computer and hit the view cart button to see a few things inside of it so she quickly hit check out and completed everything for her.

She put Angel's computer to sleep before shifting her and putting the pillow under her head and she covered her up with the thin blanket she had been using since Sis took her blanket from her. She hooked the cell phone up to it's charger and saw Eclipse looking at the TV and Eclipse looked at Scarlet and meowed softly. Scarlet put on the animal channel for Eclipse who laid her head down and watched what was on TV. She closed Angel's door after flipping the lights off and went back down stairs. Raven was stretched out on the couch leaning against her husband when Scarlet walked in.

"Angel's passed out, Harley and Ivy are working and Sis is giving Audrey a back massage." smiled the older woman.

"Yeah that tends to lead to sex." chuckled Axel running his hands through Raven's black hair making his mother chuckle.

"Inviting Cleo over to spend the weekend with out asking Angel. Hmm…bold move." said Axel Sr. making Scarlet look at him. "She might kill you for this one honey."

"Yeah well doing what's best for Angelina." said Scarlet sitting down and crossing her legs. Raven rolled her eyes and sipped her fourth glass of wine, her tail wrapping around Axel's arm as they laid against each other. Raven may have been a werecat but she had just the ears, fangs, claws, and tail.

"Hell let alone letting her stay in Angel's bedroom!" laughed Axel as the tip of Raven's tail tapped against his arm.

"We'll handle it as it comes. Your daughter seemed to be shopping when she fell asleep."

"Oh dear Hera. Expect packages to show up, she always pays extra to get them there around eleven or twelve while she's at school." sighed Raven.

"Well what do we do with it?" asked the older man to his son and daughter-in-law.

"Just put it in her bedroom, Sis is staying home from work tomorrow so she'll help. Angel tends to deal with everything once she comes home. A corner in her room is going to be just for Eclipse so she probably bought stuff for her as well." said Axel as Raven sat up. "Sweetie?"

"I'm going to bed." she quickly kissed Axel before leaving the living room.

The following morning wasn't anything special, or until Angel came downstairs dressed in dark gray assassin robes. It was cloudy out so she dressed dark and was only wearing her hidden blades today, not wanting to wear just one hidden blade and her hidden gun. Scarlet had made breakfast, allowing Raven to take a break. Scarlet had made Angel's favorite breakfast, waffles with syrup that had blue berries on top, a lot of bacon, and orange juice. At first it didn't seem like a big deal until she watched her grandmother put a shit ton of whip cream on her waffles.

"What did you do?" sighed Angel making Scarlet look at her.

"What? Me? Nothing." she said with a small giggle.

"Grandma…"

"I just made you your favorite breakfast. Did the same for the others." she said setting the plate down. Angel looked at her cell phone. She had an extra fifteen minutes, so she figured she'd enjoy her non-suspicious breakfast. She shove a lot of whip cream into her mouth making Scarlet laugh. "I also made you lunch."

'_Yeah okay. She's up to something._' thought Angel as she ate her breakfast. "What'd you make?"

"I made you a fruit salad. Your favorite with grapes, watermelon, cherries, and blueberries. You have a slice of my homemade key lime pie with a can of Dr. Pepper." said Scarlet setting Angel's lunch bag down.

"Can I have a granola bar or two? Also could I have a baggy of marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows?" asked Scarlet.

"I like marshmallows on your pie." she answered.

"And the granola bars?"

"I eat in one of my classes, I sit in the back. I tend to break it off and eat it slowly so the teacher won't see."

"Fine fine." laughed Scarlet going to grab the stuff. She grabbed the four last pieces of bacon as Scarlet put the extra stuff into Angel's lunch bag. "Now be a good girl and tell Bloodgood I said hello."

"Alright grandma…" she said as Scarlet kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Angel put her lunch bag into her back pack as she walked down the road and was eating a piece of bacon, pulling it into her mouth slowly. She heard running and Clawd ran up beside her and took two pieces of bacon that she held out to him. "Got gym today?" he asked before ripping a chunk off the bacon.

"Nah I got Home Ick…knowing my luck I'll end up with Cleo again." she said before sighing.

"Don't let her fool you, she can be okay at times."

"She can't cook Clawd. I end up doing all the work." she said before pushing the rest of the bacon into her mouth.

"Yeah…she likes grapes though."

"What does that have anything to do with cooking?"

"Donno…just thought you'd want to know." he said patting her shoulder.

Home Ick was the class before lunch and Angel was late. She had been called to Bloodgood's office because she had a question. Believe it or not, Bloodgood had been her grandmother's tutor when Scarlet was younger and they had a relationship for a few years until she met Axel Sr. But because of Bloodgood's story…Angel was running down the hallways trying to get to class before she was really late and didn't know what was going on. She ran into the room and saw Cleo sitting at a table by herself, the only one sitting by herself.

"This seems to be a recurring thing." said Ms. Kindergrubber. "First Cleo is late young lady and now you."

"Yes Miss. Kindergrubber but I have a note from Headmistress Bloodgood." smiled Angel pulling it out of the pouch on her pocket. She walked to her and handed it too her, the teacher took it and started reading it.

"Fine then, you're excused."

"Thank you." she said walking to where Cleo was.

"A note from Bloodgood." whispered Cleo.

"Mm-hm. Godmother, I get some privileges I suppose but she can embarrass me every day." sighed the red head making Cleo smile.

"Alright, I wish for each of you to make something that both you and your team mate can agree on!" said Ms. Kindergrubber.

"What are you good at making?" asked Cleo looking at her.

"I can make a cake." said Angel looking at her. "But you will help me."

"With what?" asked Cleo confused. "I told you I can't cook."

"All I'm going to need you to do is take this…" she said handing Cleo tubes of icing and a sheet pan which she started spraying with non stick stuff. "And design shapes, make the Ankh if you want but then put it in the blast chiller, I'm gonna put the stuff on the cake."

"Um…okay." said Cleo taking the stuff as Angel got up and went to the fridge to get the stuff she needed to make the batter for the cake.

Fifteen minutes in, Ms. Kindergrubber was walking around checking on everyone. Angel had the cake in the oven and was helping Cleo because she was having problems, she had already done some shapes but had asked about the Assassin Symbol. She wanted Angel to stand still while she copied the symbol on her belt but that wasn't gonna work because Angel had stuff to do herself. So she took it upon herself to quickly make the symbol on her belt for Cleo who smiled as Angel did it. After finishing it, Cleo took the icing back and went to making other shapes and stuff.

"Wow, you actually got Cleo to do work." said Ms. Kindergrubber.

"Gave her one of the most simplest things to do." sighed Angel rubbing her head, her hood down so she was able to put her hair up at the start of class.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Cleo pouting with a glare.

"Nothing Cleo. Just finish, the cake's gonna be done in three minutes." sighed the red head while rolling her eyes.

Cleo put the stuff into what Angel called the Blast chiller while the red head was frosting the cake slowly. Her hand was going in a steady line, it must've been because she was an Assassin. "Are you done yet?" asked Cleo getting close when an arm blocked her making her blink.

"Back up, you're hair is long as hell."

"So is yours!"

"Yes but I put mine up so it wouldn't get in the way." she said gently pushing Cleo back a few steps. Cleo looked annoyed as all hell and saw the girl roll her eyes. "Just go get the stuff out of the chiller."

"Fine." snapped the black haired girl heading back to get the stuff. She grabbed the sheet pan. She set it down on the counter and Angel moved from the cake to the stuff. "Here." she held out a knife to Angel who looked at it like Cleo was weird. "What?"

"I have my own Cleo." she said allowing her hidden blade to come out, her wrist bent up. She placed the blade against the bottom of the shape and started sliding it under it to get it free and she picked it up once she got it off. She got the Ankh off first and she laid it down onto the cake before working on the Assassin symbol.

After their teacher tasted it, Angel got them an A+ with what little help Cleo did at least. During lunch Clawd sat with Angel who was opening her lunch bag. A tray hit the table beside Angel making her jump and Clawd start laughing. Angel was an assassin and got spooked by the sound of the tray hitting the table. She looked at the owner of the tray and saw Cleo sitting down beside her.

"Um…" started the red head confused.

"I want to sit with you is that okay?" asked Cleo looking annoyed.

"Y-Yeah it's fine."

"Big bad Assassin getting scared by a tray." said Clawd when a marshmallow hit his face making him blink and he put it in his mouth and smiled at Angel who rolled her eyes with a smile.

Cleo was eating her food when she looked over at Angel's stuff and saw a grape. She stared at it and Angel could feel Cleo's eyes on her food. She pluck three grapes out and held it out to her and the Princess snatched the grapes from her quickly like she hadn't eaten in weeks. "Just ask next time." said the red haired girl.

"I didn't know if you'd give them to me." said Cleo eating one slowly. She saw her tray be pulled away making her look. Angel was taking the grapes out of her fruit salad and put them down on Cleo's tray and pushed it back. "Thanks."

"Welcome." said Angel and Clawd gave her a look making Angel glare at him but smile.

After school Cleo was talking with Deuce outside, saying she had to cancel their movie date because her father was forcing her to do something when Angel ran out carrying the cake. "Hey! Where are you going with our cake?" she snapped.

"I did most of the work, I get to take it." snapped Angel back.

"I helped though!"

"Oh Hera, I know you helped!" sighed Angel.

"Then give me half." ordered Cleo.

"Yeah I don't take orders from anyone but Bloodgood or my parents." she said staring at her with a glare. She patted Cleo's cheek. "So…nope!" she took off running before Cleo could grab a hold of her.

"Ugh and I'm forced to stay at her house tonight." she sighed making Deuce look at her weird. "Don't ask."

Raven was walking to the kitchen when the door flung open and she caught the covered cake as Angel ran by her. She looked at it and shrugged, only time Angel came home with food was when she had Home Ick…they already had dessert for tonight. Angel ran up the stairs and went to her bedroom to find boxes and Eclipse on one of them clawing at the top. She picked Eclipse off and took one of her blades off the table by her window and started cutting into the tape. She ripped the top open and pulled the Cat Tree out that she got for Eclipse and it was half Angel's height.

Eclipse meowed happily and spun in a circle as Angel put it in the corner of the room by the closet that held all her Assassin Robes bit she had it blocked off with a metal rod that curved and attached to the other wall, it had see through cloth hanging from it so Eclipse could go in and out. She ran through the cloth and started climbing up the cat tree as Angel took a power drill she had stashed in her room, she had bought Eclipse a small hammock for her to sleep in. Scarlet walked in as Angel put a velvety blanket in the hammock for Eclipse. "Sweetie take your assassin robes off, you'll start sweating." sighed Scarlet.

"Fine." said Angel taking her hidden blades off and putting it on the table with her other weapons. She stripped her Assassin robes off and was wearing a white belly shirt and black shorts underneath it. "Thought I had gym when I woke up but didn't feel like changing."

"Need any help?"

"Yeah could you take the blanket and lay it out on my bed?" she asked.

Scarlet opened the box that held the blanket in it and was surprised that the blanket was big enough to cover the special made bed that was slightly bigger than a King sized bed. She saw the Ankh symbol on it and laid it out on the bed with a smile. Took Angel about an hour to finish everything for Eclipse, oddly enough she screwed a TV into the wall for the kitten cause she did enjoy watching TV, kept her occupied. She heard the door bell ring but didn't make anything of it because she had a box laying on it's side and was half inside of it trying to find her incenses. She heard talking but wasn't paying much attention, normally she could hear who it was but being into what she was doing was keeping her way more occupied than listening.

She pushed her horror movies that she bought out of the box and went all the way in looking for her cherry scented incenses. "And I have to share her bed?" asked a female voice that Angel couldn't place.

"Yes I'm sure she won't care." said Scarlet pushing Angel's bedroom door open. "Angelina?"

"In the damn box…ah! Found them!" she threw the box of incenses out before crawling out. She saw Cleo standing beside Scarlet and Scarlet saw Angel's face drop. "Why is Cleo here? Oh that's why you buttered me up with my favorite food for lunch!" Scarlet snickered but put on a straight face. "So she's spending the night…"

"Weekend."

"Well…my weekend's shot." sighed Angel grabbing the box of incense and standing up. Cleo was looking at Angel's arms, it was hard to tell through her robes but she had some nice muscles on her arms.

"Angelina it's not going to change your weekend. I just expect you to spend time with Cleo."

Cleo saw Angel groan in annoyance as she walked to one of her nightstands and pulled a Zippo lighter out of the drawer. "Fine. Fine. Shoo…"

Cleo looked around Angel's room as Scarlet left the two girls alone. Angel had an incense burner in the shape of a dragon and she placed it inside of it while lighting in, the smoke coming out of it's half open mouth. Cleo laid her bag down by the door and looked at the large flag like thing that hung on Angel's wall that bore the Assassin Symbol. On the white cloth as writing making Cleo tilt her head to read some but most of it was in Italian and she wasn't that good at reading or speaking that language. She turned to Angel who was busy messing with her incense burner.

"What's this say?" she asked pointing at something making Angel look.

"Crediamo Sempre in fraternità." answered Angel.

"I meant in English."

"Oh. Always believe in the Brotherhood." she said walking over to her 'flag'.

"This one?" she asked pointing at another making Angel chuckle. "What?"

"Don't laugh when I read it alright?" Cleo nodded. "It says; Buona fortuna assassino Regina! Meaning…Good luck Assassin Queen. The younger Assassins, around 15-20 nicknamed me The Assassin Queen cause I can be uppity when it comes to Assassin contracts. I can act like a spoiled Queen sometimes, as they put it."

"Alright how about this one?" She watched Angel read it over and then she shook her head. "What?"

"I'm not reading that one." she said looking at her.

"Why not?"

"I just won't…"

Cleo made a noise as Angel walked away from her and went to the table that had all her weapons on it and she held her phone up at the Italian words and took of a picture of it. Using an app she had downloaded on it, she had it translated. She watched it slowly take it's time when the words came up and her eyes widened a bit at what it said. '_Sperando che la tua ragazza speciale! Lei ha sempre voluto dire voi ragazze egiziane, sperando di farvi trovare una means Hoping your find that special girl! You always did say you liked Egyptian girls, hoping you find one._' Cleo looked back at Angel who was inspecting her hidden gun and she pocketed her phone.

'_Wow…she likes Egyptian girls._' thought Cleo staring at Angel before going to sit on her bed when she stopped and looked at the blanket. "The Ankh."

"What?" asked Angel looking at her when she looked at her blanket and blushed a bit. "It has nothing to do with you, it looked warm and my sister's girl stole my other blanket." She saw Cleo roll her eyes and Angel sighed. "Just make yourself at home, I have to go grocery shopping with my mother in twenty minutes and…"

"Can I come?" asked Cleo tilting her head at Angel and Angel thought it was adorable but didn't say a word.

"Sure but I gotta go get changed so relax for a while." she kicked her remote up and caught it before tossing it to Cleo who fumbled a bit but got a nice grip on it. Eclipse leaped onto the bed and looked at Cleo. "And you little missy!" Eclipse looked at her. "Bath night tonight…" The kitten meowed and laid down her a paw over her nose making Cleo giggle. "Alright I'll be back in ten, come on Eclipse." Eclipse leaped off the bed and followed Angel into her bathroom.

Cleo looked at the couch that was in front of Angel's TV and walked over to it, resting on it and she started flipping through all the channels Angel's family had. Maybe being at Angel's house for the weekend wouldn't be to bad.

TBC…

Again I apologize about how long it took me to update. I will try and do the next chapter as fast as I can. Any ideas people? I do know they're gonna go grocery shopping at a store that resembled a super Wal-Mart lol, but any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

Assassin Werecat loves Cleo

Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she

fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.

Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Based off the cartoon not the books.

Chapter 4: Friday Night and Saturday

Cleo had settled on a fashion TV show and was watching it for about ten minutes when the bathroom door opened showing Angel with damp hair and she was shaking her hair out with a towel. She watched Angel walk by the couch and open a closet that made Cleo's jaw drop. The other girl had a walk in closet, that had a couch in it with some pillows on the floor and a TV. The red head walked inside and ran her hand across clothes when she pulled a red and black plaid shirt down. She was about to turn to her pants when she smacked into a body and looked to see Cleo holding a pair of Angel's pants.

"This will go great with that." she said and Angel looked. It was her black bell bottom jeans that had the Assassin Symbol stitched on one of her legs.

"Um…okay." she said taking it confused.

"And this…" she said holding out a plaid bra to Angel who snatched it blushing.

"Could you not touch my stuff?"

"I like your clothing collection." said Cleo as Angel made her turn so her back faced the other girl. She could hear the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

"Isn't a collection. I just like buying clothes." shrugged Angel as she pushed her shorts down. She took the pants and slid them on. She was just in her plaid bra and pants at the moment. "K you can turn if you want, I just gotta put my shirt on." Cleo turned and saw some faint scars here and there on Angel's sides and stomach.

"Wow…this one looks nasty." she poked a dark scar on Angel's side that was at least five inches long and was going in an angle.

"Yeah well it sucked."

"What happened?"

"Was stabbed with a sword. Went in about three inches, if it had gone in one more inch, my sister said it would've ruptured something." said Angel sliding her plaid shirt on. "Wanna pick a hooded cloak for me? They're over there…" she pointed as she readjusted her breasts and Cleo walked over to the cloaks Angel had and pulled a black one down that seemed like a thin material, it was still day light out and wasn't at all cold yet. She walked back to Angel who took it and quickly put it on.

"Alright. Do I need anything before we leave?"

"Money?" asked the red head with a weird look. "I don't know. I just bring my wallet and phone." She walked out of her closet and to her table, picking up a hidden blade and sliding it onto her arm. Cleo shut the door and watched Angel slide the leather strap into the metal hoop and locked it in place after tightening it.

"That looks annoying."

"Not really. You get used to it, been doing this since I was twelve." She did the second strap and locked it in place before twisting the hidden blade a bit so it fit more comfortably. She quickly grabbed her wallet and phone, sliding them into her pocket before holding her arm out like a gentleman. "Shall we go?" Cleo giggled and wrapped her arm around Angel's.

"Playful aren't we?" asked the black haired girl.

"Eh…kinda." she shrugged as Cleo yanked her to the side as she almost forgot to grab her gold colored purse that bore the Ankh symbol on it.

Raven was trying to get the keys from Axel who was about a foot taller than her and kept moving them out of reach. Angel walked up and jumped up, swatting the keys out of his hand and Raven caught them with a smile. "Your father is so weird." sighed Raven.

"You married me." chuckled Axel kissing Raven quickly before walking off to go take a swim in the indoor pool.

"Oh yeah." Raven turned towards Cleo. "Did you pack a bathing suit?"

"Bathing suit? I didn't know I had to."

Raven chuckled and smiled. "It's fine. We just have an indoor and outdoor pool. We're having a small family get together tomorrow at the indoor pool and thought you might want to swim."

"Oh…"

"I'll buy you a bathing suit." said Raven making Angel look at her weird and cross her eyes. "Angelina, you already got your bathing suit Saturday."

"I know. That's not why I was making a face. I just felt like making one cause I'm weird." shrugged the younger girl.

Cleo and Angel sat in the back of Raven's black SUV, Audrey's fiancée Sis was in the passenger seat. Cleo was texting on her cell phone while Angel was staring out the window. She felt a manicured nail poke her leg making her look and saw Cleo scooting closer and holding her phone out. She saw it was a text from Lagoona, asking if Werecats ate only fish. She chuckled and took Cleo's phone from her, tapping the letters on the screen to answer her.

'_No Lagoona, us Werecats don't eat only fish. We eat other types of food. Only type of fish I do eat is tuna and shrimp._' She hit send and Cleo was resting against her, Angel was comfy and she wasn't gonna move anytime soon. She took her phone back and got a message back that said lol that's good to know. After fifteen minutes of listening to Raven and Sis chat they finally made it to the store her mother always went too. Angel opened the door and Cleo slid out on Angel's side.

"Alright what do I need to get?" asked Raven pulling a small notebook out of her purse.

"Food?" asked Sis.

"Smart ass." said the older woman glaring at her future daughter-in-law. "Cleo is there anything you want?"

"Grapes please." answered Cleo.

"Mm…you wanna come with me?" asked Angel nudging Cleo, she had a folded up piece of paper in her hand. Cleo put her hand on Angel's and pulled it down to look at it. "I just need some bedroom stuff, a few exercise stuff, a mini fridge…"

"You have a mini fridge." said her mother with a raised brow.

"Um…I took that too." chuckled Sis.

"I gave it to you because Audrey was bitching about you drinking her stuff." corrected the young red head making the purple haired woman shrug.

Cleo was walking with Angel through the exercise area. "Is Sis one of us?"

"What? Yeah she's one of us…well she's half."

"Half what?" asked Cleo.

"Vampire. Her mother was a Vampire and her father was a normie." answered Angel as she looked when she grabbed a pair of black and red martial arts gloves that where fingerless. She tossed it into the carriage and pushed it as she looked.

"So…are you real sporty?"

"What are we doing? Playing twenty questions?" asked the werecat.

"I'm just curious about you. For some reason your grandmother and my father booked my weekends for the next month and they involve staying at your place." Cleo could've sworn she heard Angel groan at what she said but ignored it. She didn't know if Angel was happy or really annoyed that Cleo was staying the weekend. "It bothers you doesn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Me. Staying the weekend."

"I wasn't prepared Cleo. I wasn't even told until you where in my bedroom with my grandmother. It's just I planned on working out and sketching this weekend but I can't if…"

"Sketching? You sketch?" interrupted Cleo making Angel let out an annoyed grunt while crossing her eyes. She nodded instead of actually answering the spoiled princess with words. "I could model for you."

"That…" an idea came to Angel's mind. "is a good idea. Would you model some clothing for a few sketches?"

"I suppose." she said tapping a finger against her chin as she stared at Angel who had a grin on her face. "What kind of clothing?"

"You in one of my assassin robes." she answered staring at the princess.

"But you're a bit more…top heavy than me." Cleo blushed as she motioned to her own breasts.

"I can solve that, I have a pair of assassin robes that I do not wear any more because my area…" she motioned to her own breasts making Cleo blush darker. "grew so it's too tight for me, it should fit you perfectly. If not I can tailor it."

"Okay, if you're sure." she said. She took Cleo's chin in her hand and looked at her making Cleo blush once more. She chuckled making Cleo feel a bit uneasy, those cat like pupils staring at her, normally they where normal looking but she witnessed them turn into slits. "Um…"

"Sorry." said Angel letting her go and backing up. "I was in my own little world."

"I-It's fine."

Angel was grabbing sketching things when Cleo dropped one of her bracelets and saw Angel crowed down. "Angel."

"What?"

"Get that for me." she said with a tone to her voice that sounded like an order. Angel looked at the bracelet and back at Cleo with a raised brow.

"Told you earlier I don't take orders from anyone but Bloodgood and my parents."

"And your grandparents."

"Shut up." snapped Angel.

"Please get it?" she asked this time and the red head sighed. She grabbed it and held it up over her shoulder. Cleo plucked it from Angel's fingers and slid her hand through the gold bracelet. "Thanks."

Angel grabbed three sketch books and some colored pencils, she tossed it into the carriage. "Alright just gotta get a wool blanket and we'll get you what you need."

"I just want those shoes I saw earlier." she said. "Could I just go and get them?"

"Yeah." shrugged Angel. Cleo walked away as Angel dug in her pocket and pulled a gold whistle out. "Wait…" Cleo looked back at her and caught what Angel threw at her.

"A whistle?"

"Trust me. If someone's bothering you just blow it…something will happen."

"Like what a magical person will punch them?" Asked Cleo very sarcastically.

"Just trust me!" she snapped glaring at her. Cleo sighed and rolled her eyes before walking away.

Cleo was looking at the shoe boxes for her size when she found it and pulled it out. She heard a meow and looked to see Toralie standing there with the Werecat twins. Cleo remembered the last time she got shoes that Toralie wanted, they where both the same size shoe and she went home with a bleeding scratch mark on her face. "Hello Cleo." purred Toralie walking up to her and poking the box. "That's the last box in our size." She watched Cleo tighten her arms around the box. "Why don't you be a dear and give it to me?"

Angel was standing beside Raven after meeting up with her. Sis was acting like a fool in the middle of the store when she saw Raven and Angel cringe in pain, Raven's ears flattening against her head. "I'll be back!" shouted Angel running from Sis and Raven.

"Fucking cat whistle!" whined Raven shaking her head out as the high pitched whistle continued. "Donno why Angel got those special made!"

Toralie was ignoring the pain going through her head from the whistle Cleo held between her teeth and was trying to pry Cleo's arm off the box. "Let go of it de Nile!" snapped Toralie when she was pushed back and she hissed loudly. Angel hissed back, her fangs showing at Toralie, she stopped when she saw who it was and stared at Toralie. "Ohh…Angel."

"Fuck my life." said Angel staring at Toralie.

"I just want those shoes Cleo has."

"Cleo has them, she's getting them."

"Oh? You her little body guard? She hire you?"

"No. She's spending the night at my place for the weekend." answered Angel.

"Oh…" she purred as the Werecat twins where giggling to themselves. "Tell mommy I said hi…" she patted Angel's cheek hard and used her claws to cut into her cheek making Angel hiss in pain as blood formed at the surface of the cuts.

"Yeah mom hates you for a reason." snapped Angel making Toralie laugh and walk off.

"She said mommy…she's not your sister is she?"

"What? No! She just helped my mom with something and she teases me about it because I didn't help mom. I was on a fucking mission I can't help my mom when I'm on the other side of the world!"

"Calm down…" said Cleo gripping Angel's wrist making Angel look. "So this whistle…"

"Cat whistle. Had it special made for my friends if they ever needed my help, it affects werecats."

"But Toralie…" started Cleo.

"She was fighting through it, I could see the look on her face." sighed Angel. "Come on." She took Cleo's hand and lead her away from the shoes over to where Raven and Sis where in the food area. "Sorry mom…"

"Going to kill you for making that thing."

"Toralie was bothering me." Raven looked at Cleo and sighed.

"Alright fine I'll let it go this time." said the older woman.

Cleo was complaining about how long the shopping was taking and poked Angel making her look. "Carry me."

"I'm not your servant Cleo and I'm not going to carry you around the store…it'd look weird."

"But you said it yourself that you're weird." said Cleo gripping at Angel's shirt making her sigh and cross her eyes in annoyance.

"Mom! Can I just check out and go to the car?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, did Cleo pick her bathing suit out?"

"I'll buy it don't worry about it." she said pulling Cleo with her.

Cleo was sitting in the back seat of the car holding a bottle of soda in her hand. Angel let her get herself something to eat and drink while in line. She turned back to look at Angel who was putting everything in the open trunk. She heard the other girl muttering to herself as she lifted bags into the trunk. Cleo looked at Angel's cheek which had three healing scratch marks on her cheek and dried up blood, she reached into her purse and pulled out alcohol wipes that she had stashed in there for any fights she had with Toralie.

"Come here." she said pulling it out of it's package.

"Why?" asked Angel when Cleo grabbed her shirt and yanked her into the trunk. "Okay you're a bit more stronger than I thought…" Cleo ran the wipe across Angel's cheek, getting the dried blood off.

"You're an assassin, how could you let some werecat like Toralie do this?" asked Cleo.

"I just did." sighed Angel.

"Alright done…" she let go of Angel's shirt and watched the red head slide out of the trunk and then shit it. She walked to her side and pulled herself in, moving her soda and chips as she climbed in. She turned the key in the ignition after leaning between the front seats and hit two buttons and Cleo's window started rolling down along with Angel's. She yelped as hands nearly touched her ass, fingers gripped at her waist line and she was yanked back. "Rather not have your ass in my face."

"Yeah sorry, just wanted to open the windows." she said shifting and pressing her back against the door.

"Angelina!" said a voice as arms went around Angel's neck and Cleo's eyes widened as Angel let out a loud choked noise. A black haired werecat with bright green eyes was hugging Angel around the neck. Angel started hitting her arms as she couldn't breathe.

"She can't breathe!" said Cleo worried and the arms loosened making Angel take a large gasp of breath.

"Sorry." chuckled the older Werecat. Cleo raised her eyebrow at Angel.

"This is my Aunt Iris…" sighed Angel. "She's two years younger than my mom."

Iris smacked Angel upside the head making her yelp. "No need to say my age!"

"She doesn't know how old mom is!"

"So…why are you here?" asked Cleo. "I mean…"

"Take Angel's cousin shopping." smiled Iris when she heard Angel groan and she turned Angel's face, seeing the scratch marks. "Damn…why are you two always getting into cat fights?"

"She's full werecat and I'm half-werecat. We're cats. We fight."

"Wait…" started Cleo. "Toralie did that to her."

"Yeah I know. I'll talk to her Angelina don't worry." sighed Iris.

"Oh like talking to her worked all those other times!"

"What aren't you telling me?" asked Cleo looking at Angel with a worried expression.

"Toralie…is my cousin." Angel freaked out when Cleo started acting all dramatic after what Angel said.

"Gotta join drama class, Cleo! You're a natural!" laughed Toralie moving Iris out the way and sticking her head in when Angel shoved her back and stuck her upper body out of the window hissing at Toralie. "Mom, Angel's being mean at me." Angel went back inside of the car and tried to calm Cleo down.

"Yeah well who started it?" asked Iris smacking Toralie upside her head making Toralie let out a pained meow.

Cleo swatted at Angel making her block each hit and she snatched up Cleo's wrists and held them above her head. "You got to calm down!"

"Calm down? You're related to the Spawn of the She-Devil."

"Actually Aunt Raven's the She-Devil." corrected Toralie.

"Yeah…I'm actually the Spawn." shrugged Angel and Toralie chuckled. She took Cleo's face in her hands. "I'm nothing like her…if I was I'd be teasing you every time I see you."

"Mm…" Cleo leaned against one of Angel's hands. "I guess you're right."

"Now you two behave. You gotta deal with each other tomorrow." said Iris rubbing Angel's head and Toralie's both of them started purring and Cleo thought it was adorable!

Toralie got into her mother's car as Raven walked out and punched Iris on the shoulder making the werecat meow in slight pain and Raven smiled at her. On the way home, Angel was writing in a notebook when she felt a body press against her side and she looked. Cleo had her chin resting on Angel's shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Gonna have a sleep over next Friday. Writing a list down of what to get. Mom likes to get stuff ahead of time." answered the red head. "I'm inviting Clawdeen, Draculaura, Ghoulia, Lagoona, Frankie…"

"Abbey?" asked Cleo and she watched Angel write her name down. "Operetta? Spectra?" She watched Angel write those names down.

"Alright that's good." muttered Angel. "I gotta design invites."

"Could I help?" asked Cleo.

"I guess." she answered with a shrug. Cleo linked her arm with Angel's making the assassin werecat look at her and she had a small red color to her cheeks and Raven chuckled as she looked at Angel in the rear view mirror. "After I sketch you that is." Cleo giggled and smiled at Angel.

Cleo was standing in front of Angel's full length mirror that ran from the ceiling to the floor. She was standing in black and gold assassin robes. She had to admit she liked how they looked on her, not that she'd wear them everyday like Angel did. She blinked as something went past her face and she saw, in the reflection, Angel putting a choker around her neck that bore the Assassin symbol as a pendent. The red head moved Cleo's hair over her shoulders and stared at her.

"Beautiful…alright come here." she said pulling her towards her weapon table. She grabbed a hidden blade making Cleo yank her arm back. "Easy, it doesn't have the blade attached yet. I was working on one of my older ones." She strapped it onto Cleo's arm and had her pose for her.

"So how long does this take?" asked Cleo.

"Don't talk." ordered Angel making Cleo pout. "Don't pout. You can pout after." Cleo rolled her eyes and put her stern face back on. The hood up on her head and she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "And I'm fast, I'm almost done just a few more minutes." About five more minutes passed and Angel was finished, she showed Cleo who was overjoyed with Angel's sketching talents. "Happy?"

"Yes!" smiled Cleo.

"Good." chuckled Angel.

They following morning Cleo woke up to loud meowing and crashing. She sat up in Angel's bed and pushed down the top of her pyramid shaped nightlight to turn it off. She threw the blanket velvet blanket she brought with her and stood up off the bed. She opened the door and saw Sis walking out of her bedroom with a first aide kit. She saw Cleo go to say something and held up a finger, Angel sprinted by them and tackled Toralie down the stairs, the two of them meowing loudly.

"They're fighting like always. Toralie insulted you…Angel got pissed." sighed Sis.

"Are they done yet?" asked Audrey walking out of the bedroom she shared with Sis. She had normal red hair where Angel had blood red. "Where's Eclipse?"

"Donno, haven't seen her." shrugged Cleo.

"No I mean Eclipse normally stops the fight. Toralie's in love with her."

"Toralie's…in love with a kitten?"

"Oh. Angel didn't tell you." chuckled the older red head.

"Tell me wh-"

"Where'd they go?" asked a black haired woman with neon blue streaks in her hair coming out of the guest bedroom. She had the same color eyes as Eclipse which was a deep red color and wore the collar Eclipse wore.

"Angel tackled Toralie down the stairs." said Sis. The woman nodded and walked to the stairs. Cleo followed Audrey and Sis down the stairs only to find Toralie and Angel rolling around hissing at each other.

"Enough girls." said the woman making the two look and Toralie quickly got away from Angel who sighed out of relief.

"Hi Eclipse." smiled Toralie making the woman smile at her.

"Hello Toralie."

"Thank you Eclipse." sighed the red head assassin.

"Up we go!" shouted a werecat who had white hair with pink streaks as she hoisted Angel up onto her feet. "We alright?"

"Yes. Thank you Aunt Viola." smiled Angel.

"So this the lucky girl?" asked Viola looking Cleo over, Iris smacked Viola's arm making her look. Iris gave her a look making Viola shut up. She saw Cleo tilt her head at her with an almost kitten like curiosity. "Well love what I mean is…Angel's warm…she radiates body heat."

"Everyone does Vi." sighed Iris.

"No I mean…Angel's super duper warm. If you're freezing just cuddle up to her and you're warm."

"Are you Australian?" asked Cleo changing the subject.

"What? No. I'm British." she answered. "Oh speaking of British! How's Bloodgood?"

"Oh she's fine!" groaned Angel walking away. "Cleo…" she snapped her fingers basically telling her to follow her and Cleo ran after her. "Sorry…never planned on all this."

"It's fine. We can work on the sleep over during your little get together." shrugged the Princess. Angel shrugged and nodded, Cleo would keep her sane this weekend. When you had a cousin like Toralie you needed to be sane.

After an hour, Cleo walked into the indoor pool area wearing a yellow and black bikini that she had picked out for herself. She saw Angel on an inflatable pool chair wearing a black bikini that had red paw prints all over it. She sat on the edge of the pool, letting her feet hang in the water as she watched Angel's family play in the water. Toralie was clinging to Eclipse's arm basically the whole time they hung out, Cleo could easily hear Toralie purring. She felt water hit her and she glared at the person but it turned out to be Angel who wanted her attention.

"What?" asked Cleo.

"Even though my grandma and your father forced you into this…thanks."

"For what?"

"Making this a bit more bearable." smiled the werecat. Cleo smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow we'll work on the Sleep over stuff, today…just get used to my crazy weird ass family." Cleo dropped herself into the water and grabbed onto the chair.

"You know…you should cool down." chuckled Cleo before yanking on the chair making Angel scream and go into the water when Cleo was yanked under the water. Cleo was yanked close against Angel making her blush as the two floated under there for a minute when Angel pushed Cleo up before surfacing herself. "What the fuck was that?" coughed the Princess.

"You made me go under the water." said the assassin rubbing her face to get some water off. "Fair is fair."

"Fine…be that way." pouted the spoiled Princess when she was hugged. "W-What?"

"Nothing. Just don't pout. It may seem cute on you but you're prettier when you smile." answered Angel hugging onto Cleo's waist. Cleo smiled making Angel smile and Cleo wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, hugging her back.

Scarlet looked at Raven and Axel with a cocky smile making the two laugh. Scarlet was _**NEVER**_ wrong. She knew that Cleo was starting to develop feelings for Angel but wouldn't admit it because she was dating Deuce. Although she knew those feelings would lead to her youngest granddaughter being happy with someone she loves.

TBC…

I'll do more as soon as I can! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Assassin Werecat loves Cleo

Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she

fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.

New Disclaimer: Iris and Viola belong to me, and also I have made a monster high Profile on Eclipse and put it on DeviantART. She's 17,000 years old and has the ability to change back and forth from a kitten to human but she likes staying a kitten most of the time.

Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Based off the cartoon not the books.

Chapter 5: Sleep Over

Cleo went home Monday after school after admitting to Angel that it was fun to be at her house. However Tuesday morning when Cleo came down to breakfast one of her servants stood there holding a small note book in his hand. He handed it to her before she could say anything, so she opened it. A folded up piece of paper was on the front page and she took it out, slid her thumb in the crease and opened it. Already she could tell it was Angel's hand writing, the note read;

'_Cleo, I was called to Italy late last night for an assassination contract. So I dropped this off to you, could you plan the rest of my sleep over please? I'll be back Thursday afternoon but I'll see you Friday during school. If Toralie bugs her just say I gave you baby pictures of her and if she doesn't want you posting them around school she'll leave you alone…works all the time for me =^^=. ~Love Angel_'

'_Love?_' thought Cleo blushing a bit at what she saw.

Cleo's father Ramses walked into the kitchen and saw his daughter blushing. "What are you blushing about?" he asked. (A/N: I didn't know what his name was so I'm using the name they used in the book)

"Huh? Oh nothing father." she lied closing the note and laying the notebook down.

"Did you enjoy your time with the Auditore family?" he asked making Cleo nod. "What did you do?"

"Well I went shopping with Angel, her mother, and future sister-in-law on Friday. They had a small get together on Saturday with family and Sunday we just laid around and watched movies. Angel said it's her relaxation day but apparently last night she was called to Italy for a contract." sighed Cleo.

"You two are becoming friends I take it?" asked Ramses with a chuckle as he light a cigar.

"Yeah well she's not as bad as I thought."

"Angel's a bitch." snapped a voice making Cleo groan.

"Could you not?" snapped Cleo turning to her sister who was wearing a designer lingerie night dress. Nefera rolled her purple eyes as Cleo narrowed her own steel blue eyes. "She's not bad."

"She threatened to kill me!"

"You called her poor and insulted her mother!" snapped Cleo making Ramses sigh as his oldest and youngest where fighting.

"Girls. Can we jut enjoy a nice breakfast with out fighting and Nefera…" She looked at Ramses. "What did we talk about Saturday night?" Nefera sighed and sat down beside Cleo and took her cup of orange juice.

"Nefera I have a question…" started Cleo making her holder sister look at her. "Angel's throwing a sleep over and…what's the best thing to do?"

"Play that dumb board came you love so much?" asked Nefera when she felt a fist punch her thigh hard making her glare at her younger sister.

"It's called Gargoyles to Gargoyles!" snapped Cleo.

"It's called boring."

"Girls!" snapped Ramses making the two shut up and eat their breakfast.

Cleo grabbed her bag and was leaving when her servant held out a black polished wood box that had the assassin symbol on the top of it. "What's this?" she asked.

"From Lady Auditore." he answered.

She took it from his hands and opened the top of it, envelopes laid on the inside that had names on them and she took the first one off that said Cleo. She couldn't help but smile as she closed the box and opened the envelope. She pulled the invite out and on it was the Assassin symbol with a silhouette of an assassin who had the hidden blade retracted. Cleo wondered if it was a silhouette of Angel herself but she couldn't ask till Friday when she saw her. She put her invite back into the envelope and put it into the box before saying bye to her father and leaving for school.

Once arriving to school, Deuce kissed Cleo's cheek and they walked into school together. "What's with the box?" he asked staring at it.

"Oh. Angel's got me passing out invites to her sleep over. She's in Italy on a contract." shrugged the Princess making him nod.

During lunch, Cleo was passing out the invites to all her friends and just as she passed out the last one, her phone started ringing. She grabbed it and didn't realize the number, it didn't even seem like an American number so she answered it. "Hello?"

"Cleo. It's Angel." said her sweet and husky voice. Had her voice always sounded like that?

"Hey. How's your contract going?" asked The Princess twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Pain in the ass." sighed the Assassin. "But I've had worse. Well actually more like pain in my side…"

"What?"

"I was stabbed in my side again. It missed my vital organs though so I'm fine. I heal fast. Should be nothing but a scratch by the time I get back." chuckled the girl when Cleo heard her exhale something.

"Are you smoking?"

"Yeah? Just a cigarette. I don't smoke that often, just when I'm in pain from what happened during a mission. Haven't had a cigarette in a year."

"Oh. Well I passed out all the invites. Abbey, Spectra, Operetta, and Lagoona already said they can come. Frankie says that she's sure she can come, she just has to ask. Clawdeen says she might be able to but she might be forced to bring Howleen…"

"That's fine."

"Draculaura says she has to ask her dad but will give me an answer Thursday cause that's when her dad will be home. Also Ghoulia will give me an answer tomorrow she said that you might have to pick her up though."

"Alright. FUCK!"

"Angel?" asked Cleo worried.

"Sorry…getting stitches."

"Oh…alright. I need to finish my lunch." smiled Cleo.

"Alright. I'll call you Thursday." she said but before Cleo could say anything else she hung up on her.

"Bye…" she said looking at her phone.

During the next few days Clawdeen said she could come by herself, Ghoulia was able to come and Draculaura got her an answer Thursday morning like she said. Cleo was walking down the road to her house after school and her cell phone ran, this time it had Angel's number on it. She answered it and could tell Angel was on a plane home and she sounded weird. She founded really sleepy and sorta loopy. It must've been pain pills for her side.

"You sound weird."

"Pain pills. Mom ordered me to take out before I came home. It's just sore and of course I'm given the kind that make me…weird."

"Make you weird?" chuckled Cleo.

"Y-Yeah." she yawned on the phone. "Ugh I'll be home in about an hour actually…no. I'm sorry we'll land in an hour."

"Go to sleep when you get home." ordered Cleo.

"Mm…only order I'll take from you." muttered Angel's voice.

"Well good."

"Look I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright. I'll email you the list I wrote down." whispered the Princess once she saw Nefera leaving the front door.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." answered Cleo before hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Nefera.

"Deuce. Go away."

"Deuce." said Nefera before laughing. Cleo glared at her but went inside of the house.

Around 5am the following morning, Cleo's bedroom window slid open slowly. Cleo shivered as she felt the breeze from outside hit her and she tightened her hold on her blanket. A figure dropped a bag down on the floor making sure not to make a sound and the person walked to the bed. Cleo rolled onto her back and muttered to herself in her sleep. Her nightlight was the only light in the room and it reflected off the person's eyes making them glow.

The person slowly climbed onto Cleo's bed and slowly made her way over to Cleo. The person laid down on their stomach and watched Cleo for the next hour. Around 6:12am, the Princess stirred and her eyes opened when she freaked out as she saw a hooded figure laying on the bed staring at her. She swatted the person in the face as she pushed herself back…however the bed stopped at a certain point and she fell down. She saw the figure look down at her and stared up at the female.

"Morning Cleo." chuckled Angel.

"Oh…my…Ra! What the hell?"

"Sorry." said the red head with a sincere smile. "Wanted to see you."

Cleo pulled herself up onto the bed and stared at the werecat who was smiling at her with her fangs showing. "It's fine I guess."

"Come on. Get dressed and pack your things, we can drop your stuff off at my place before school." said Angel rolling off the bed and landing on her feet and hands.

"Fine. Turn so I can get dressed." sighed Cleo and Angel turned. As Cleo was getting dressed, Angel was inspecting her nails.

"Why do I gotta turn? Not like you don't have anything I don't." asked the other girl.

"I don't want you seeing me naked." snapped Cleo making Angel roll her eyes and sigh.

"Well you have breasts, I have breasts. You…"

"I just don't want you too!" Cleo sounded a bit more frustrated this time and Angel nodded.

"Okay…" she whispered.

Angel heard Cleo sigh and then "I'm sorry alright?"

"It's fine." answered the red head.

After Cleo got dressed she packed her things and the two Cleo's house before Cleo's father or sister could say anything. Angel left Cleo standing in front of her the Auditore Manor while she quickly dropped Cleo's bag off in her room. "Hello Cleo." smiled Axel walking up, carrying a bag of cat food over his shoulder.

"Hey Mr. Auditore."

"Waiting for Angel?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Ah well I'll see you two after school. Going with Rea to take you two shopping to get stuff for the sleep over tonight. Everyone's showing up at 7 right?" he asked. Cleo's nod was his answer and he smiled. "Alright I'll sort out the living room for you all then." Angel walked out of the manor and Axel hugged her.

"Oh dad we gotta get Ghoulia."

"Oh we do?" he asked.

"Yeah. So we'll pick her up on the way back from shopping?" asked Angel and he nodded. "K come on Cleo."

During school, Angel and Cleo only saw each other once aside from lunch and that was during Gym. Cleo had seen Angel's wound which did look just like a scratch. Nothing exciting really happened during gym except Angel and Toralie smacking straight into each other and getting into a small cat fight, Clawd having to hold Angel away from Toralie. Cleo sat down at lunch and Angel sat across from her with her packed lunch. Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Frankie came over to the table and took their seats.

Angel pulled her chicken Cesar wrap out of her bag and started eating it as she listened to the four other girls talk about tonight. She heard Cleo giggle about something and smiled as she ate her lunch. Cleo may have been a spoiled princess but she'd be her spoiled princess that she'd protect no madder what. She felt something on her cheek and looked, Cleo was leaning over the table and she ran her finger across the corner of her mouth to get the dressing off. She watched as Angel's cheeks turned red and she chuckled at what she saw.

Once school ended Angel was on her way outside when Bloodgood cut her off making Angel groan. She loved her godmother, don't get her wrong but, well she saw her every day. "Hello Angelina."

"Hey."

"I hear you're having a sleep over tonight." smiled Bloodgood.

"Yup." answered Angel.

"Bloodgood leave her alone." said Raven walking up to Angel. "She gets enough torture…"

"Just being friendly. See ya tonight Rea."

"What?" asked Angel looking at Raven.

"She's coming over for dinner with your father, grandparents, and I. You'll be too busy in the living room." said Raven rubbing Angel's head as Bloodgood walked back inside the school and Cleo came walking out. She hugged onto Angel's arm. "Alright you two, in the car."

Angel reached into her bag and pulled a piece of paper that had stuff written down on it. Cleo had sent her a list of food and drinks to by. Cleo was rubbing Angel's arm through the fabric of her assassin robes but Angel felt it. She passed the list up forward that Raven looked over and nodded after reading it all. Cleo was excited because she had helped Angel put this sleep over together and they where going to get everything they needed.

Once arriving at the store, Raven and Axel went to get what was on the list while Angel looked around the food area. She was looking at fruits and vegetables with Cleo who seemed to be somewhere else. After looking around she saw Cleo eyeing the grapes, so Angel walked over and grabbed a large bag of it. "You can get it. Just ask." said Angel making Cleo take it in her hands and smile at her.

"Thanks." she said smiling at her making her blush.

"Come on I gotta get some ice cream." said Angel when Cleo took Angel's hand as the assassin walked holding a basket in her other hand.

While walking to the frozen food section, Angel snatched up a box of powdered donuts and dropped it into the basket. They passed Angel's parents who just waved to them as they got the food. Cleo went into the frozen aisle first because Angel saw some candy she wanted and sighed as she saw Toralie with her forehead pressed against a freezer door. Viola was standing behind her looking over a list and Toralie looked extremely bored as all hell. Cleo didn't move, she didn't want to with out Angel mainly because she didn't want Toralie starting something but she didn't know if she would with one of her mothers by her.

"Angel." said Cleo making the assassin look.

"What?" asked Angel.

"Toralie and your Aunt Viola are down this aisle."

"She won't try anything, not in front of Aunt Viola." sighed the girl crossing her eyes a bit.

"Come down the aisle with me?"

"Fine." sighed Angel walking over to her. Cleo took Angel's hand in her own and they walked down the aisle to the ice cream. Toralie looked and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong Toralie, you normally say something by now."

"She's angry." sighed Viola.

"Why?" asked Angel.

"Werecat twins bailed on her tonight. Said they had something else to do." answered Viola.

"Oh…"

Cleo kinda felt bad and figured since she was Angel's cousin, she should at least try and be nice, try being the key word there. "Well…how about she stays the night?"

"What?" asked Angel.

"Well we're having a sleep over at Angel's with our friends and since Toralie has nothing else to do."

"You're seriously inviting me?" asked Toralie with a big of shock in her voice. She looked at Angel with a look that made Angel kinda melt because it was just so damn adorable. "Can I?"

She watched one of her older cousins sigh but smile. "I suppose as long as I can get Eclipse to make sure you behave."

"Oh! I'll behave!" said Toralie happily at the mention of Eclipse.

"Damn. Girl's hopelessly in love with Eclipse huh?" whispered the Princess to Angel who nodded.

"Aunt Viola, the sleep over is at seven." smiled Angel.

"Alright, you're Aunt Iris and I will bring her around then."

"Okay…" Angel walked over to where Toralie was, stared at her for a moment before grabbing her under her arms and lifting her out of the way. "Gotta get me some ice cream." Cleo moved Angel's arm and reached in to grab her favorite ice cream herself and the two laughed. "Although Toralie…" she turned to her. "I'm saying this now…if you so much as behave once I'm calling your mothers…which means no more Eclipse." The younger werecat nodded in agreement.

After shopping they quickly ran by Ghoulia's to pick up the smart zombie and they went back to Angel's house. Axel had moved the couches in the living so there was a large empty space in the middle in front of the fireplace. Cleo quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her sleeping bag and grabbed Angel's which was special made and had the Assassin Symbol in it. Ghoulia was helping Angel in the kitchen with platting food while Cleo laid their sleeping bags out, laying hers right next to Angel's. She wanted to bring her night light down but was afraid what Toralie would do.

"Angel…" said Cleo wrapping her arms around Angel's arm and resting her chin on Angel's shoulder. "What do we do about my…night time problem?"

"Fire place. Was thinking of your 'problem' on the way home and figured the best thing is to light the fire place."

"But when it goes out?"

"If you wake up because it's out, just wake me up and I'll handle it alright?" she asked smiling at the Princess. "Now open." Cleo opened her mouth and Angel pushed a grape into the Princess' mouth. Ghoulia let out a groan making the two look and realized she was looking out the window when the door bell rang. "be right back."

She opened the front door and saw Viola holding Toralie out to Angel who blinked. "Um…you're like ten minutes early."

"She insisted." said Viola as Toralie was a foot off the ground. "Take her."

"Nope…" answered the assassin werecat. She let out a sharp whistle and a black kitten came running and quickly transformed into a human woman that made Toralie start giggling. "Eclipse will you take Toralie please?"

"Sure." said Eclipse walking over to Toralie and picking her up in her arms making Toralie wrap her arms around Eclipse's neck and burying her face in Eclipse's hair.

"You guys wanna stay?" asked Angel to Viola and Iris.

"I suppose. Where's your mother?" asked Iris.

"Kitchen. She's cooking dinner. Ghoulia and Cleo are helping plate stuff." smiled Angel. Viola and Iris walked in and headed to the kitchen.

"Howdy ya'll!" smiled Operetta walking up with Abbey and Spectra, well Spectra wasn't walking…more like floating.

"Your sleep over…" said Abbey's Russian sounding accent. "will it be different than Cleo's?"

"A bit I guess. Cleo helped plan it." shrugged Angel moving to let them in. Before she could close the door a foot got in the way showing Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, and Frankie. "Do all of you guys travel in packs?…well I guess it saves me from going back and forth from the door."

As she shut the door Angel heard a loud growl from a cat and dog. She turned and saw Toralie hiding behind Eclipse as Clawdeen growled at the young werecat. Eclipse just stared at Angel with a look that read why the fuck am I stuck between these two? Toralie hissed at Clawdeen making her growl louder and Raven walked out only to see what was going on. She looked at Angel who rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Aunt Raven!" said Toralie running to her and hugging onto her.

"Aunt Raven?" asked Clawdeen looking at Angel.

"Yeah she's my cousin, she's not that bad and she promised to behave tonight because if she doesn't, she's going home and Eclipse isn't at her place." said the 17 year old werecat making Toralie whimper and run back to Eclipse, hugging her arm tightly.

Angel was sitting in the living room with Cleo leaning on her arm as the others played games. She didn't wanna play a game at the moment and Cleo was doing her nails. She felt Cleo blow on them to dry them quicker. She wiggled her fingers and Cleo swatted the top of her hand making Angel crack a smile. Cleo was using an art pen for nails to draw the Ankh on Angel's nails, she said she would've done the Assassin symbol but had trouble with doing it.

"Lets play truth or dare." said Toralie leaning against Eclipse.

"Why?" asked Cleo.

"Because. Angel you go first."

"Dare I guess." shrugged Angel.

"Kiss Cleo."

"WHAT?" screamed the two girls looking at Toralie with wide eyes.

"Truth!" corrected Angel.

"Tell us who you love." said the werecat with a small smile.

"Oh Hera…" groaned Angel falling down on to the floor. "Fine dare. Come here…" she pulled Cleo on top of her and pressed their mouths together making the Princess' eyes widen and her cheeks turn red.

'_Going to kill Toralie…_' thought Cleo as she felt Angel's mouth against her own. '_Although her lips are soft. Shut up Cleo!_' She closed her eyes and ended up kissing Angel back. Angel's hand lacing in Cleo's hair and holding her close when Toralie said that was enough but the two girls didn't seem to hear her.

"Um…"

"Yeah I'll handle it." said Eclipse getting up. She picked Cleo up around her waist and pulled Cleo off Angel who whimpered at the lost of contact on her lips.

"Hey! Eclipse out her back!" snapped Angel.

"No that's alright." said the black haired woman setting Cleo beside Angel.

"You seemed to enjoy that to much." stated Cleo looking at Angel.

"Excuse me, you kissed back and it was a dare. It didn't mean anything." said Angel making Cleo look down a bit upset. Eclipse looked at the two and realized it pained Angel as much to say it as it did for Cleo to hear it.

The rest of the night they played a bunch of games and even went for a swim in the indoor pool. Around 12am, Axel had started a fire in the fire place and the girls all laid down to get some sleep. Cleo looked at Angel who had her back turned towards her but she couldn't tell if Angel was asleep or awake. Soon enough Cleo fell asleep and she stayed asleep until 4am when the fire died out. She sat up and looked around, the room pitch black and she whimpered slightly.

She shook Angel and heard the assassin groan. "What?"

"The fire went out." whispered Cleo.

"So?" groaned Angel rolling back over.

"Angel." she whined. "You know I have a problem that I won't say out loud because your cousin was born in the underworld."

"She wasn't born in the underworld." muttered Angel with her back facing Cleo.

"She acts like it but you said to wake you up…"

"I can't relight the fire." whispered Angel back. "Not after last time."

"Last time?" whispered Cleo.

"Burned my arm from my wrist to my elbow. Not allowed to fuck with the fire place any more." shrugged Angel. Cleo rested her chin on Angel's shoulder, she could see Angel in the small bit of light from the moon that came in through a window.

"Angel…"

She heard Angel sigh and Angel rolled over onto her side that faced Cleo, she pulled her close making Cleo blink. She stroked Cleo's hair as they laid together and Cleo looked at her with a look of confusion, knowing Angel could see it because of being a werecat. "Just close your eyes, I won't let anything get you." she whispered kissing her cheek making Cleo blush and close her eyes. She felt safe in Angel's arms which was odd because she didn't feel safe in her own bed. Although if you had a sister like Nefera it's understandable.

Around 8 in the morning there was giggling and Angel woke up. Her eyes looked around to see Toralie laying on top of Eclipse who was smiling at her. The others where talking but Angel noticed that a few of them where looking towards her. She felt something press against her stomach and looked to find Cleo cuddled up beside her and her face hiding in her neck. She had her leg wrapped around Cleo's legs pulling her close and her arm wrapped around Cleo's waist.

"What the fuck?" she asked looking when Cleo groaned as she woke up, although she didn't open her eyes she smelt vanilla. She only knew one person that wore vanilla and she pushed herself back to see Angel. "Um…Cleo…" Cleo's hands where full of something soft and squishy. She looked and saw her hands on Angel's breasts making her blush and remove them quickly.

"We woke up and saw you two cuddled together." said Spectra smiling as she floated above them making the two stare at her. "I took a picture, it was really adorable."

"Yeah…" said the two girls.

"Is everyone awake?" asked a voice and Audrey jumped over the back of the couch and landed on it with her legs crossed. "Oh Angel you look comfy."

"Fuck you." snapped Angel.

"No sorry I have Sis for that." smiled the oldest Auditore sister making Angel roll her eyes.

"Don't you have work?" asked the youngest Auditore sister.

"Nope! I took today off since I came home at 1 in the morning last night and saw all of you passed out." shrugged Audrey.

"It's time for breakfast!" shouted Raven and Angel quickly grabbed Cleo and sat down on the couch as the others ran to the kitchen.

"Wow…" said Cleo as she saw the others running.

"Yeah…come on." she said taking Cleo's hand and going into the kitchen.

Raven had made everyone waffles, bacon, eggs, and sausage. Angel was sitting at the counter where they had stools and was eating her breakfast, normally she'd eat at the table but the others where all around it. Cleo sat beside her and ate her food making Angel raise her eyebrow at her. "What? I don't want to sit over there." said Cleo cutting her waffles.

"Fine." shrugged Angel.

The two sat at the counter eating, not muttering a word to one another. The other girls where laughing and talking. Slowly as the morning went by, they started leaving but Toralie had to wait for her mothers to come and get her. She was sitting in the living room with Angel while Cleo was up in the shower. Eclipse was off in her bedroom doing something but told Toralie not to follow her which made the girl very upset but she stayed in the living room with her cousin.

"Why won't Eclipse let me in her room?" asked Toralie making Angel look at her.

"I don't know. She works on things that she doesn't want other people seeing just yet." shrugged the assassin. "For all we know she could be working on something for you but we won't know this yet until she shows us."

"Why are you mean to me at school?"

"I'm mean because you're mean to me first." answered Angel as she inspected her nails.

"I…Cleo's a bitch."

"No she's not."

"She is too!" snapped Toralie.

"No she's not!" snapped Angel back making Toralie shrink a bit at Angel's tone. "You're mean to her so she's mean back. Maybe if you where nice once in a while you'd have more friends than just the twins!" She stood up off the couch and walked up the stairs, Toralie sat there poking her thigh as she tried not to cry. In a way she knew Angel was right and she knew why Angel was so protective of Cleo.

Cleo walked out of the bathroom and saw Angel sitting on the bed with a hand over her eyes. She crouched beside her. "Angel?"

"I think I made Toralie cry…" whispered the assassin who was trying not to cry herself. "She's my cousin. I love her but she accuses you of being mean to her first but I think it's because we where close before I started Monster High and once I started, I was hanging out with Clawdeen and the others instead of her."

"She started getting angry." said Cleo

"Yeah…and with what's going on now with you being over every weekend it's probably pissing her off more."

"So I was kind to her in the store, if you can convince Toralie to be nice to me…I'll continue to be nice to her." said Cleo taking Angel's hand and holding it between hers.

"Ugh can you get dressed?" asked a voice from the doorway making the two look at Toralie who looked a bit disgusted. Her eyes where a little red and Angel raised her eyebrow at Toralie. "Please?"

"I was working on it but Angel seemed upset." answered the Princess putting a hand on Angel's head and rubbing it. "so I was helping her." Cleo scooped up her clothes and went into one of Angel's walk in closets to get dressed. Toralie walked over and sat beside Angel.

"So…you like her?" asked Toralie.

"Very much." whispered the Assassin's answer.

"Do you love me?"

"You're my cousin, of course I love you."

"But you love Cleo…"

"In a relationship type of way. Not a family type." Toralie nodded at Angel's answer and looked down at her hands. "Cleo said if you can be nice, she'll be nice. That means no more pranks. No more teasing." Toralie sighed but nodded. Angel tilted her head up and smiled at her. "Good girl." she kissed Toralie's forehead and Cleo walked out wearing her normal Egyptian styled outfit.

"Can we go do something?" asked Cleo.

"What do you wanna do?" asked Angel leaning back on the bed as Toralie leaned against her.

"I don't know. Just something…I don't like being cooped up in the house."

"Alright fine. After Toralie gets picked up we'll go for a walk okay?" smiled the assassin when Cleo plopped herself down on Angel's lap making Toralie meow in shock and let out a small hiss. "Be nice Cleo, Toralie was here first."

"Yeah yeah." smiled the Princess at Angel who chuckled and laid down with Cleo on her waist when Toralie laid herself across Angel's upper body making the slightly older werecat grunt. "Oh yeah because that's so comfortable."

"Angel's soft and cuddly." purred Toralie with a smile at Cleo.

"So glad you both are comfy! I know I'm not!" Cleo then laid on Toralie's back making Angel groan and glare at Cleo who's face hovered over Angel's. Cleo leaned her head down and pecked their lips together making Angel blink and blush.

"Alright Toralie, your mothers…" started Raven walking in with Iris and Viola but she stopped as she saw the two girls on top of Angel.

"Cleo get off Toralie so Toralie can get off Angel so she can go home." said Iris. Cleo sat back up on Angel's waist so Toralie could climb off her. Toralie kissed Angel's cheek before leaving with her mothers. Cleo leaned down and smiled at her.

"Still wanna go for that walk?" asked Angel putting her hands on Cleo's hips. She could get used to this once they where together.

"Sure lets go." she said getting off Angel and holding her hand out which Angel took with a smile and Cleo pulled the Assassin up onto her feet. "You gonna change?"

"Nope! Just gonna wear my shorts and tank top." smiled Angel hugging Cleo tightly making the Princess laugh before hugging onto Angel tightly. "Now lets go princess."

The two of them left the house and Raven looked at Axel smiling. Cleo and Angel where getting closer and the two adults knew however that the date where Deuce would break up with Cleo was getting closer…meaning they'd have a sad Princess on their hands soon.

TBC…

Phew…took me three to four days to finish this. Wanted to put it up this morning but wasn't done yet. Least I finished it now lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Assassin Werecat loves Cleo

Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she

fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.

New Disclaimer: Iris and Viola belong to me, and also I have made a monster high Profile on Eclipse and put it on DeviantART. She's 17,000 years old and has the ability to change back and forth from a kitten to human but she likes staying a kitten most of the time.

Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Based off the cartoon not the books.

Chapter 6: Depressed Princess and Sick Assassin

The week passed and Angel realized something was going on with Deuce, not that she pried into it but she wondered what it was. She called out Friday, saying she wasn't feeling good and she wasn't so she was sleeping pretty much all day. She was fast asleep on her stomach with her arms under her pillow. She didn't even hear the door open and stuff be dropped on the floor. However she felt something staring at her and she cracked her eyes open only to find Cleo inches from her face making her scream loudly and freak out.

She yanked the blanket off her and started coughing, her hand over her mouth. After coughing she looked at Cleo and saw she looked horrible, she looked as horrible as Angel felt. "Cleo?" she asked, her throat sore as all hell.

"He broke up with me!" snapped Cleo, she had been crying. Her eyeliner was smudged under her eyes and some on her cheeks.

"And I'm sick." she said before coughing more. "Wait what?"

"Deuce! He broke up with me!"

"Why?" she asked sitting down on her ass.

"He accused me of loving someone else!"

'_oh damn it, grandma was right…like always._' thought the assassin. "Look Cleo…I don't feel good. I've been sick since last night…"

"I have a problem here!" snapped the Princess. "And all you're thinking about is yourself!"

"Yes because my health isn't as important as your love life…"

"Thank you for understanding." said Cleo making Angel cross her eyes in annoyance and fall down onto her bed. "Now when I went to school Deuce said he had to talk to me…" She saw Angel grab her blankets and yank them up. "So after school we talked and he said I loved someone else and wasn't paying attention to him and said the relationship was done."

"I don't care." snapped Angel. "I just want to get better."

"You're so selfish!"

Angel snatched her wrist up and forced Cleo's hand onto her forehead. "Feel that? That's a 103 fever!" snapped Angel as Cleo felt the heat radiating from Angel's forehead. "I've been throwing up everything I've eaten. I'm coughing up a damn storm and I'm pissed off with you acting like your damn love life is more important than my health! IT'S NOT AND IT WON'T EVER BE!" Cleo looked shocked at how angry Angel sounded. "Hera's wrong! Grandma's wrong!"

"Wait what?" asked Cleo confused as Angel laid back down with her back facing the Princess. "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter." she muttered.

"You really don't feel good do you?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No I don't, I feel horrible." she answered, her voice sounded very hoarse like and Cleo laid her chin on Angel's shoulder, stroking her arm. She could feel heat radiating from every part on Angel's body. "Look I'm sorry about Deuce and you…I really am but I could careless about it right now."

"But…"

"I know you feel horrible. I know your heart feels like it's broken…" whispered Angel. '_Like mine was seeing you and Deuce together._'

"It feels horrible." whimpered Cleo. Angel rolled onto her back and groaned as all her muscles ached. She took Cleo's hand and kissed it, Angel's lips felt cold compared to the rest of her body.

"I know." answered the Assassin. "I know it does." She laced their fingers together and Cleo felt warmth inside of her that made her smile sweetly. "I should be better by tomorrow."

"Angel, I have some food for you!" said the sweet chipper voice of Scarlet making Angel groan in disgust a the mention of food and she sank into her bed, forcing the pillows over her head. Scarlet walked in and found Cleo kneeling on Angel's bed and looked like she had been crying. "Sis I need your help!"

Sis walked in behind Scarlet and walked to Angel. She grabbed her future sister-in-law under her arms and forced her to sit up. "No. I don't wanna eat." whined the young red head. "I keep throwing it back up."

"That's why I brought a bucket." said Scarlet setting it beside Angel before placing the tray over Angel's lap making the young girl whimper. Scarlet had made chicken noodle soup and had crackers by the plate and there was a glass of orange juice with a carton beside it. Angel could hold down drinks but if she ate anything with it…well it all came back up after ten minutes.

"How about we make a deal." said Cleo making Angel look at her. "If you eat, I'll do something for you."

"Like?" asked Angel looking at her. Cleo realized that when sick, the werecat looked adorable but helpless.

"Anything. Hell I'll even train with you if that's what you want." answered the Princess, she saw a smile appear on Angel's face. She couldn't tell if it was a true smile or Angel forced it.

Okay now Cleo wished she hadn't forced Angel to eat because a little while after, she watched the werecat grab at the bucket her grandmother left and throw up what she ate. She heard Angel coughed after she finished and even saw tears running down the other girl's cheeks. She put a hand on Angel's head. "S-Sis. Get Sis…" Cleo quickly got off the bed and moved down the hallway to the bedroom she knew Audrey and Sis stayed in.

She pushed it open with out knocking and found Sis kissing Audrey. The two women looking at Cleo while their lips where attached. "Angel's throwing up. Told me to…um…get Sis." Cleo had a blush on her face as she stared at the two. Sis pulled from Audrey's lips with a small wet smack before getting up and moving to Angel's bedroom.

"Forced her to eat?" asked Audrey.

"Bribed her really."

"Don't next time, she ate because she knew it would make you happy." Audrey stood off her bed and walked to Cleo. She was taller than the Princess, so Cleo had to tilt her head back a bit. "Look she cares for you alright. I heard your problem earlier…she feels bad it's just she's sick and she wants to get better."

"I know but…"

"Your heart feels like it's been ripped out and stepped on?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Sis and I broke up for a while when we where 16. Felt like mine had been ripped out and stepped on." Audrey moved a strand of Cleo's hair from her face. "You're special to Angel in ways you don't even know."

"We should give Angel a shot." said Sis walking in. "She can't keep anything down and she's burning up still."

"Shot?"

"A shot that'll make her sleep for a few hours and hopefully reduce her fever." said Audrey opening her briefcase. She pulled out a shot and stabbed it into a bottle to put some medicine into it.

"So I've got to be bored for a few hours?" whined Cleo. Audrey gave her a look that made her shut up. Audrey cared for everyone but if Cleo put her boredom before Angel, she'd beat sense into her sister's soul mate.

"You have Angel's TV and DVD collection. Just do something with that, just don't be loud and annoying." said Sis taking the shot from Audrey and going back to Angel's bedroom.

Cleo was sitting on Angel's bed with her back up against the wall with two pillows behind her. Angel was fast asleep beside her and had the blanket pushed down to her waist, muttering to herself in her sleep. Whatever Sis and Audrey gave Angel, knocked her out in five minutes and Audrey kicked Cleo out of their room saying they needed alone time for an hour or two. She knew what they where doing, she heard giggling and squealing from behind the closed door. She was flipping through all the channels that the Auditore family had with their cable.

She felt something go across her lap and looked, Angel had moved closer and her left arm was across Cleo's lap while the other one was around her back. She saw Angel sigh deeply in her sleep and then relax, her head resting against Cleo's upper thigh. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the other girl sleeping and she heard the soft noise of the girl purring in her sleep. Cleo put her hand on Angel's head and rubbed it softly, she could feel that Angel's fever went down a bit. She continued to change the channel as Angel sleep against her when she felt Angel's hand grip at shirt making Cleo look.

The Assassin was holding onto Cleo as if she would up and leave the sleeping girl's arms any minute. She smiled at Angel and lifted Angel head to put a pillow under her head because she didn't think her thigh was that comfy. Two hours passed and Angel was spread out on her back with an arm above her head and Cleo was watching one of Angel's DVDs…Angel had a shit load of horror movies and Cleo wasn't much of a horror girl but she was bored. She looked at Angel who inhaled deeply and she shifted onto her side, her arms outstretched towards Cleo and Cleo slipped one hand into Angel's. She used her other hand to pat Angel's head making the girl start purring in her sleep.

"She up yet?" asked Raven walking in. Cleo shook her head and Raven sat behind Angel moving her hair to feel her forehead. "Fevers gone down and she should be able to eat something."

"How can you tell?" asked Cleo.

"I'm a mother…I know." she said with a chuckle.

"Mom?" groaned Angel looking. Raven smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Feeling better?" asked Raven.

"Yeah." she answered with a smile. "I still ache though."

"Well you will for the rest of the day." smiled Raven. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Alright I'll be right back." said Angel's mother before climbing off the bed.

"Help me sit up?" she asked Cleo who looked at her weird. "Yeah…stupid question." She hoisted herself up, all her muscles aching making her groan. She put her pillows behind her back and rested on them. "What are you watching?"

"One of your horror movies." said Cleo flinching as someone was being eaten by zombies. "How can you watch this when you're friends with Ghoulia?"

"Because I know she's not like them that and I like the gore." she said kissing Cleo's cheek who flinched at the touch and at the blood and guts. "Now what happened with you and Deuce?"

"He said I have feelings for someone else and I don't think that I do so how _dare_ he break up with me!" said Cleo very princess like.

"Oh gods…" sighed Angel. Now she wished she didn't ask. "Babe…you're beautiful and it's his loss."

"You think so?"

"I know so." she said patting Cleo's thigh and she was hugged making Angel laugh. "Careful don't want you getting sick." She patted Cleo's back as the Princess hugged the assassin. "But I'll talk to him if you want me too."

"No. It's fine." she whispered.

"You sure?" she looked at Cleo who thought about it than nodded.

"Yeah…it's perfectly fine. Like you said it's his loss."

"That's right…" she put her hand on Cleo's head. "It's his loss, remember that." Cleo smiled and rested against Angel with a smile on her face. Even though Deuce broke up with her…she was happy and Angel was that reason.

TBC…

Short chapter I know but I ran out of ideas for this lol. I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Assassin Werecat loves Cleo

Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she

fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.

New Disclaimer: Iris and Viola belong to me, and also I have made a monster high Profile on Eclipse and put it on DeviantART. She's 17,000 years old and has the ability to change back and forth from a kitten to human but she likes staying a kitten most of the time.

Another new disclaimer: Templars do not belong to me, I'm borrowing them from Assassin's Creed because Angel's an assassin and I didn't know what to make her have a war against.

Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Based off the cartoon not the books.

Chapter 7: Angry Assassin and Assassin/Templar Battle

Cleo was sitting in the kitchen the following morning and was eating a bowl of grapes. Angel jogged down the stairs that lead into the kitchen and took her container that had cut up cheese in it and sat beside Cleo. "Feed me…" said Cleo opening her mouth while pushing the bowl of grapes towards Angel who was chewing on a cheese square.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I love grapes especially when someone feeds them to me." she answered making Angel stare at her weird.

"Babe…I'm not your damn servant."

"Eh!" grunted Cleo with her mouth open making Angel sigh and grab a grape. She went to put it into Cleo's mouth and once it touched Cleo's bottom lip, Angel turned her hand away and put it into her own mouth. "Hey."

"Sorry babe." she chuckled. She picked up a cheese square and held it out to Cleo. "Here. Fair is fair." Cleo leaned forward and took it between her teeth and started munching on it.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Not sure." shrugged the assassin. "Didn't have much planned today. Thought I'd still be sick and since what happened yesterday with you…" Cleo cleared her throat making Angel stop what she was saying about yesterday. "I don't have anything planned at all. I mean we could go to the Maul and go shopping…Abbey's hot."

"WHAT?" asked Cleo.

"Whoa…" blushed Angel putting a hand over her mouth.

"Did you just say Abbey was hot?" snapped Cleo. She sounded extremely jealous but Angel knew if she brought jealousy into the conversation, Cleo would quickly deny it.

"I…" started Angel. "No. What the fuck makes you saw that?"

"Because you said Abbey's hot!"

"I did not!" snapped Angel back before she started muttering in Italian with a blush across her face. Well Abbey was hot, she was really hot but Angel loved Cleo, not that Angel would admit that but…

"Don't lie to me!" snapped the pretty princess.

"I…" she let out a whine. "You're pretty." Cleo put her hand over Angel's face and muttered to herself making Angel sigh. "It sort of just came out, Abbey is attractive. I mean…really attractive and that accent is hot." Cleo looked at her with hurt in her eyes. "Look that's not me saying you're hot attractive, Cleo. You're very attractive!"

"I don't want to hear it." snapped Cleo.

"So…I can't give you a compliment with out you snapping at me?" she asked confused. "Yeah that's gonna go over well in a few years."

"What?" asked the Princess looking.

"Nothing." smiled Angel. "I said nothing." '_I just figured out we're going to get along really great if we end up married. Can't even take a fucking compliment._'

Cleo rolled her eyes and ate her grapes. She was filled with jealousy but she wasn't sure why she was. She punched Angel's thigh. Angel glared at her and Cleo just eyed her with a look that a stuck up princess would give her. "What?"

"Wow this is such a wonderful weekend." snapped Angel. "Can't give a princess a fucking compliment…"

"You gave it to me after complimenting Abbey!"

"So what? It just came out, I didn't mean it! You know what…fuck this. I'm gonna go train." she stood up and left Cleo sitting at the kitchen table.

Harley was walking down the hallway, having come home from her business in Italy with her girlfriend Ivy when she saw her pissed off little sister walking to the home gym. "Uh-oh. What's wrong Angel-Cakes?" asked Harley.

"Ciò fottendo la piccola principessa non può portare un complimento maledetto!" snapped Angel in Italian. (That fucking little princess can't take a fucking compliment!)

"Alright, why can't she?" asked Harley. Angel's parents, sisters, and future sister-in-laws could all speak Italian and understand it but only time Angel talked full blown in Italian is when she didn't want people understanding the conversation between her and whoever or when she was completely pissed off.

"Parlavo e ho spifferato quell'Abbey era calda! Poi ha preso per tutto fottendo arrabbiato a me e quando ho chiamato suo caldo ha preso arrabbiato a me più!" shouted Angel back making Harley nod as she talked. (I was talking and I blurted out that Abbey was hot! Then she got all fucking angry at me and when I called her hot she got angry at me more!)

"Angel I'm sure it'll be alright." sighed Harley putting her hand on Angel's head.

"Perché Hera ha dovuto scegliere una principessa avariata per me?" muttered Angel making Harley feel bad for Angel and she looked at the staircase that lead into the kitchen. (Why did Hera have to choose a spoiled princess for me?)

"Alright. Angel-Cakes, go train. I'll go talk to Cleo." said Harley kissing Angel's forehead. Angel nodded and went into the home gym. Cleo pushed the bowl away from her and muttered to herself. She heard something and looked up, seeing Harley enter the kitchen. "You have to be the first person to piss Angel off that badly."

"Excuse me?" asked Cleo.

"Angel speaks Italian when angry and well…she was angry. Not that you'd understand her."

"How do you know?"

"Do you speak Italian?" asked Harley.

"I…no."

"That's what I thought." chuckled the middle Auditore sister.

Angel was standing in the home gym staring at the punching bag she had broken and sighed heavily. Now they had to go buy a new one…it was only the sixth one she broken when angry. She rubbed her head and left the room to go to her bedroom and over to her desk. She hit a button on her laptop to turn it on when the fax machine beside it lit up and started putting through a paper. Only reason she had this thing was for contracts.

She took the paper and looked it over, her eyes moving across the paper. Apparently a war started amongst the Assassins and Templars. (A/N: Angel's an assassin…what else is she suppose to fight lol) She folded the paper up and sighed, she had been called to Italy to help…she could deny the contract…there wasn't anything saying she couldn't. She left the bedroom and walked down the hallway to a bedroom door and knocked on it. She heard nothing inside when she banged her fist on the door.

"Yes Angelina?" asked Raven's voice. Angel pushed the door open to see Raven sitting on her bed with a book and her father Axel reading the newspaper. Angel ran and leaped onto the bed making the two look. Angel got between them and held out the contract which Raven took before Axel. She read it over and sighed. "A war as happened and they expect Angel to lead them into battle."

"What?" asked Axel.

"Probably because she can be shot multiple times in the chest and still keep going. Only getting weak from too much blood loss."

"Being shot here…" said Axel poking Angel between the eyes. "Results in week long coma."

"I know that." said Angel smacking his hand away. "But I don't know what to do. Doing that would result in a week from school maybe longer."

"Um…did you read the full thing?" asked Raven as her eyes went wide.

"Why?"

"The battle's coming to you."

"WHAT?" screamed Angel with wide eyes. "I can deny it!"

"No…you can't." said Raven reading it over. "You're the leader Angelina, you can't deny battles."

"That's fucked up!" snapped Angel grabbing it. She then put the paper over her face and whined. "Keep Cleo out of harms way at least."

"Of course." smiled her parents.

"From the looks of that, fellow Assassins should be arriving tomorrow." stated Raven. "Great…like one hundred mouths to feed if not more."

"Where the hell will we keep them all?" asked the red head assassin.

"Ball room." answered Axel coolly making them look. "It's huge enough to house over six hundred people if not seven hundred.

"Oh fuck!" cried out Angel gripping at her face.

"WHAT?" said the two worried.

"They're gonna meet Cleo and embarrass me!"

"Really Angel…I swear. She gets her dramatic-ness from your side of the family." sighed Raven putting her hand over her face.

"But they will! They'll see a pretty girl here and embarrass me!"

"Just ask them not to." muttered Raven leaning back on the wall.

"Yeah that's like asking you not to loose your temper when you're pissed…it won't happen." stated Raven and Axel's youngest making Raven stare at Angel with wide eyes and Axel burst out laughing.

"Go." growled Raven making Angel let out a squeak and run out of the bedroom. "Great now I gotta go shopping for assassins."

Cleo walked into Angel's bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed with a piece of paper in her hand and she jumped onto the bed to beside her. "You okay?"

"Not really, no." muttered Angel.

"What's wrong?'

"Not still pissy are we?"

"It's fine just tell me what's wrong?"

"Here…" she held it out to Cleo who took it and started reading it over.

"It's Italian…I can't read Italian."

She heard Angel sighed. "Basically I've got to go to war."

"What?" asked Cleo a tad worried.

"I'm the leader of the Assassins. I have to…mom read through it all and I'm expected too. They're bringing the war here to me…I thought I could get out of it."

"Can't you pass it down to your second in command or whatever?"

"I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one? Everyone like you has one!"

"I don't have one! I never appointed one!" snapped Angel looking at her. "I don't want to go into war! Trust me Cleo if I could give this to someone else I would!"

"You might die…"

"No I won't. I'm immortal…you know that." whispered the assassin. "The most that will happen is a week long coma from being shot in the head."

"Don't go." whispered Cleo. Angel could hear her worriment but didn't say anything, knowing if she did…the princess would deny all claims.

"I'm sorry Cleo…"

"You can't!" said Cleo grabbing onto her arm making Angel stare with wide eyes. "You can't go! I just broke with up Deuce! You can't leave me!"

"Sweetie…" whispered Angel staring at her. She pressed their foreheads together and hugged her close. "I'm sorry." She saw tears welling up in those steel blue eyes which pained Angel's heart. She kissed Cleo's forehead and smiled at her. "I promise you this, I will finish this war as fast as I possibly can."

"Please…" whispered Cleo making Angel feel the prickling sensation of her own tears.

"If the leader is killed…" whispered Angel making Cleo look. "The war ends…"

"Angel?"

"I just need to go after their leader. I just need to kill him and the war will end." she looked at Cleo. "Alright listen to me…this war is going to happen but I will go after their leader. Once I kill him…it ends."

"So…"

"It should only last a day unless he doesn't show himself."

"You promise?" whispered Cleo making Angel nod.

"I promise. Now I have to go prepare the ball room for my guests."

"Guests?"

"Assassins dear Cleo. Assassins." smiled Angel getting off her bed.

"W-What?" she asked a bit shocked.

Cleo followed Angel down a dimly lit hallway, Angel not having all five light switches on, just three out of the five. She saw a pair of polished black doors with the Assassins Symbol engraves on both but one half was on one door and the second half on the door, when closed they completed the symbol. Angel put a hand on each door and pushed the doors open, they creaked a bit but stopped after a second. Cleo blinked at the room she saw, a large ball room that could hold possibly all of Monster High plus more. Angel strolled into the room and looked around, the floors had to be cleaned and the windows as well.

The floor was made out of white marble and the walls where painted a red wine color. There was black curtains covering the large windows around the ball room. Angel reached over and pressed her fingertips down onto the multiple light switches, all the lights coming to live to bath the room in a nice glow. "Whoa." chuckled Cleo looking around it.

"Yeah. Nothing special really…"

"Nothing special? Angel you could hold all of Monster High plus more in this room. Times the school by like four!" said Cleo making Angel shrug.

Cleo sat aside while Angel and her mother cleaned the room when the door bell rang making Angel sigh heavily. She left the room and went to answer the door when Cleo heard a loud squeal making her jump up. An assassin came in with Angel over his shoulder and Angel blew hair out of her face. "Whoa! Is this her?"

"Shut up!" snapped Angel putting her hands on his head and pushing it down. "I am your leader, say anything and I'll spare you!"

Cleo saw some of the flinch at the mention of sparring Angel. "What's so scary about Angel sparring against you?"

"Babe…" the assassin froze as Angel glared at him. "Sorry, look Angel has wounded the most of us during sparring. She get intense when she spars."

"You get intense?" chuckled Cleo.

"Ah shut up Cleo…" sighed Angel dropping down.

"Cleo would you like to go shopping with me?" asked Raven walking to Cleo who nodded. "Angelina are you coming?"

"Nah, haven't seen these guys in a long time. Cleo if you could, remind mom to get me some cookie dough ice cream please." smiled Angel making Cleo nod.

After they left Angel turned to one of her head assassins. "Find this boy…bring him too me." she said pointing a picture of Deuce that was inside of her Fearbook. "Now." He nodded and ran with two other assassins. Angel took a sword and stood in the middle of the room. "Alright who wants to spare?" She heard a lot of groans. "Stop being babies and spar with me!"

Toralei was walking towards the mansion when she saw two men carrying Deuce who was struggling and she blinked. Knowing those where people who followed her cousin but she was a bit confused as to why Deuce was there. She ran ahead and opened the door for them. They greeted Toralei with a smile, knowing who she was and not wishing to anger their leader. She followed them into the ballroom and saw a few assassins on their asses groaning and some getting patched up. (A/N: I've been spelling Toralei all wrong XD lol well I'm correcting it now)

"Deuce!" shouted Angel aiming her sword at him making him flinch a bit. "Grab a sword."

"What? Angel what's going on?" he asked.

"I said grab a sword!" shouted Angel. He caught the sword thrown at him and he stared when Angel ran at him and swung her sword, making him move quickly. "You think you can break her heart…make her come to me all upset! Caring more about her emotions than my health! How fucking dare you?" Deuce blocked a slash which his own sword and snatched Angel up by her neck gently, making sure not to harm her.

"Because you love her and she loves you!"

"She doesn't love me!" snapped Angel when he pushed her back.

"She doesn't love you my ass. All she even talks about is you. All she ever worries about is you. She may not say it but I know. I've known her for years and she likes you."

"Get back together with her." ordered Angel.

"No." he answered.

"Why?"

"Because 1: like I said she loves. 2: I see the hurt in your eyes when you just ordered me that and 3: You're grandmother showed me the future you two will have. Either way if you didn't hook up now, you would've hooked up years later but you would've had three kids with Clawd and Cleo and I would've had one and gotten divorced after our daughter was four." stated Deuce.

"Alright what am I missing here?" asked Toralei.

"It doesn't involve you Tora." snapped Angel. "What do you want, mom isn't home?"

"I wanted to ask you something. I remembered that I was born as a kitten…I was curious if you where?" asked Toralei.

"No. Audrey, Harley, and I where born humans. Mother wishes we where born kittens because of all the pain although she said by the time I was born she was used to it." she shrugged.

"So…what's with all your assassins buddies?" asked Toralei tilting her head curiously at Angel.

"A war is starting." said an assassin making Toralei look at Angel worried.

"Angel look…" started Deuce. "I just wanted to help you two…"

"I understand… I suppose I understand." she sighed. "Just do me a favor."

"Sure." he smiled.

"I could use your help on the battle field."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Your eyes, I could use them. I'll make sure you're protected but if you turned them to stone, we could shatter than and they're dead!" said Angel.

"Well that's true but…"

"I need to get to the leader Deuce. Once I kill him the war is over. Cleo's upset at me because I need to go lead the assassins. The most I ask for is for you to help me."

"Fine, I suppose I can." he answered putting his hand on Angel's shoulder making her nod. He could see worry in Angel's eyes and smiled at her.

"Toralei I need you to do something as well."

"What?" groaned her 15 year old cousin.

"Be nice to Cleo and keep her mind off me while I take part in this war." whispered Angel kissing her cousin's forehead. "You can stay the night I have to go. Understood?" Toralei nodded and smiled at Angel happily, her fangs showing and she was returned with a smile from her cousin, who too showed her fangs back.

The day they had to go into war was horrible…at home. Cleo was clinging onto Angel crying for her not to go, there she thought maybe Deuce was right. Luckily for her, Toralei showed up and helped Raven pulled Cleo off Angel, all Angel could do was smile and kiss the princess' forehead telling her that she'd be back soon. She left the house with a quick motion of the cape that was attached to her right shoulder and took off running with her assassins and Deuce. Toralei managed to get Cleo to calm down by showing her fashion magazines that she bought before coming over.

A Templar tackled Angel down and tried to stab her through her neck. "Shut your eyes!" shouted Deuce's voice and she squeezed her eyes shut when she felt weight on her and saw the Templar was turned to stone, a fellow assassin slamming his foot into the stone templar, it shattering.

Angel jumped up and ran to the top of the hill to see the leader of the Templars perched on a black horse. "I need to get to him." snarled Angel. Her hood had fallen down and she had blood going down her face from a gash on her forehead.

"Ma'am you're going to bleed out and get weak soon." said one of her assassins.

"Not if we hurry!" she shouted running and leaping down the hill, hitting it and rolling a few times before jumping up and running as fast as she could.

"Damn it." said Deuce running after her and the assassins followed. She used her hidden blade and throwing knives to kill Templars that ran at her. She was getting closer to the leader when a sword went straight through her back and out her stomach. Blood left Angel's mouth as she stared down in horror, it wouldn't kill her…nothing could kill her but…it would make her pass out or worse it would result in a coma that would last longer than a week.

"NO!" shouted an assassin, talking him down and killing the Templar.

"We gotta take it out!" shouted Deuce.

"No it's keeping her from bleeding out more!" shouted an assassin running to her. The female assassin grabbed the handle of the sword.

"But you just said…"

"I didn't want you pulling it all the way out, I have to bandage her up quickly." said the assassin putting gauze over the exit wound on Angel's stomach, blood soaking through it. She handed Deuce gauze. "When I pull it out, cover the wound quickly.

"Got it." said Deuce. She yanked the sword out and Deuce covered the wound with gauze. The assassin quickly wrapping it up with bandages and nodded, Angel took off running from her.

"We have to do this quickly, she could pass out in less than fifteen minutes." she sighed.

Angel ran at the leader and leaped onto a fellow assassin's shoulders and her hidden blade came out as she fell towards the man. Her blade striking him in the side of his neck when a gun shot went off, the bullet leaving Angel's back as it went through her stomach just a few inches above her previous wound. They both fell off his horse and slammed onto the ground. Angel twisted her blade making him scream in pain when his eyes fell dull and he stopped breathing. She was over him, panting from the blood loss and adrenaline that filled her body.

"Re…" more blood came out of her mouth as she forced her shaky hand to close his eyes. "Re…Requiescat in pace." she said before coughing and falling off him and hitting the ground, her eyes dulling from all the blood loss. Assassins and Deuce ran to her side, he saw Assassins rip open her robes and start treating the wounds the best they possibly could. (she said Rest in Peace)

"Someone call her sister." ordered the female Assassin who also was a medic.

"Don't…don't tell C-Cleo." whispered Angel looking at them. "P-Please…n-not yet."

"You need to stop talking, you're going to pass out." said the female assassin putting pressure on her stomach and back to stop the bullet wound from bleeding her out.

"D-Deuce, are you able…to freeze certain things?" asked Angel looking at him.

"No. I wish I could Angel but I can't." he said putting his hand on her arm and rubbing it.

"Her sister is coming!" shouted an assassin. "She's right down the road!"

"Than go get her!" shouted the medic making them run off to get her.

Angel was taken to the hospital twenty minutes after her sister Audrey got there. Her sister saying she had to do surgery on her and she called their mother before taking Angel in to operate on her. Raven, Axel, Cleo, and Toralei quickly rushed into the hospital and Cleo froze as she saw Nefera standing there flirting with a male doctor making Cleo sigh and Toralei nudged her to follow. As Cleo, Raven, and Axel entered Angel's hospital room Toralei saw her friends Purrsephone and Meowlody who said there mom was getting a check up and that's why she was there. They heard shouting coming from Angel's room and Toralei ran quickly to find Cleo's older sister yelling a Cleo who was standing in front of Angel's bed, keeping Nefera away from the sleeping assassin.

"She's nothing Cleo! I don't know what the Ra you see in her!" snapped Nefera. She heard what sounded like an angry cat growling and turned and saw Toralei standing there with Purrsephone and Meowlody when they hissed loudly, their claws and fangs bared at the older Princess who flinched, afraid they'd hurt her pretty face. Raven saw her niece's eyes glowing an orange color…Toralei was angry at the fact Nefera was in Angel's room and saying Angel was nothing.

"Get out!" shouted the three werecats making Nefera back up and Raven hissed louder than all three of them put together and she ran off. Cleo looked at Toralei who smiled and nodded.

"Cleo, I'd do anything for Angel even if she's friends with you." smiled the werecat. "She is my cousin after all."

Cleo sat beside Angel's bed staring at her the whole night until she fell asleep with her head resting on Angel's bed. Raven had called Ramses and informed him what had happened and that Cleo was at the hospital with them instead of at home at the mansion. Deuce had explained everything and said she wouldn't give up, one trait about Angel that ran in the family, no Auditore member gave up no madder what. Scarlet had said that Angel should wake up tomorrow, after feeling her forehead and making magic appear on her hand to ask Hera for help to see. Cleo was holding onto Angel's left hand that was laid out by her side, an IV in her forearm and her other arm was wrapped over her own stomach as she slept peacefully, not even Nefera's outburst could wake Angel.

Iris and Viola ended up showing up to take Toralei home but the younger werecat refused to go home, wanting to see how Angel was in the morning so the two adults where in the hospital room with them and they where fast asleep with Toralei between them, who slept peacefully as well. The only ones awake where Raven and Axel at the moment. Raven was on her Ipad that she had recently bought while Axel was working on his phone. "Axel…I should've seen this coming." said Raven quietly, making sure not to wake anyone up.

"Rea it's not your fault. Angel always ends up hurt, whether she's admitted into the hospital or not." sighed Axel kissing his wife's head making her purr a bit.

"But she forced herself to finish for Cleo's sake." said the black haired werecat looking at her husband.

"That's because she loves her, she might not admit it but we all see it. I just wonder if Cleo sees it." sighed the older Assassin. He might not have run around like an assassin any more but he was still an assassin at heart and did what he had to, when he had to.

"Deuce says he can see it. She talks about Angel and worries about her all the time." sighed Raven and Axel nodded.

They saw Cleo grip Angel's hand tighter and groan in her sleep. "Better tell mother to make some pain remedies, Cleo's back is gonna be sore in the morning." chuckled Axel making Raven smile and lean against her husband with a loud purr, not loud enough for everyone to hear…but just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Not knowing to the both of them, Angel had started purring with Cleo's grip tightened on her hand…

TBC…

Alright…took me a while lol but it's finished. A short war but I couldn't do a full on war but I did the best I could. Anyways hope you all liked, any ideas for the next chapter…lemme know if you have any. :3


	8. Chapter 8

Assassin Werecat loves Cleo

Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she

fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.

New Disclaimer: Iris and Viola belong to me, and also I have made a monster high Profile on Eclipse and put it on DeviantART. She's 17,000 years old and has the ability to change back and forth from a kitten to human but she likes staying a kitten most of the time.

Another new disclaimer: Templars do not belong to me, I'm borrowing them from Assassin's Creed because Angel's an assassin and I didn't know what to make her have a war against.

Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Based off the cartoon not the books.

Chapter 8: Hidden Chapter 1 - Eclipse and Toralei

Angel had woken up that following morning but Cleo was there to keep Angel company so Toralei headed over to the Auditore Mansion to get her stuff back and hopefully see Eclipse who had spent her time locked up in her bedroom. She unlocked the front door and quickly punched in the code so the alarm wouldn't go off. She turned and blinked when she saw a naked woman standing there with an strawberry shortcake ice cream pop sticking out of her mouth. Eclipse stood there blinking back as she stared at the little werecat that had such a huge crush on her, she pulled the ice cream out of her mouth and some dripped onto her chest and slid down between her breasts. They just stood there for a few minutes until Eclipse cleared her throat. (A/N: OMG I think I've been using the wrong last name here and there, so if you see Demos…ignore that lol. That's for another fanfic of mine but I get them mixed up sometimes. So if I did…sorry ^^')

"Well…this is awkward." muttered her Brooklyn, New York sounding accent.

"W-Why are you naked?" asked Toralei blushing a bit.

"Went out to fetch ice cream as a kitten. I bring a list and money and they give me the stuff. I'm naked when I change back…figured no one would be home any time soon with Angel-Cakes in the hospital." answered the older werecat.

"Isn't she like…your mother?"

"I'm 16,983 years older than her Tora. I mean she did take great care of me when she found me wounded when she was six but…well yeah she's kinda like a mother figure but she's younger than me." sighed Eclipse before running her tongue over the melting ice cream, more dripping onto her breasts making Toralei blush and groan a bit.

"Can you get dressed or something?"

"Huh?" asked Eclipse as the ice cream went down her chin making the younger werecat groan loudly and turn so her back faced Eclipse. Her tail wagging a bit in annoyance. "O-Oh." Eclipse realized she was making the younger one feel like she was in heat. "Come to my room with me, I'll put some clothes on."

"But you never let me into your room before." blushed Toralei.

"Well I am now. So come on." said Eclipse finishing her ice cream.

Toralei followed Eclipse down a hallway that was beside the living room. She opened a door and moved inside as Toralei slowly walked inside. She saw paintings leaning against one of the far walls, and a table that had a chemistry set plus more on it. Eclipse opened a drawer and pulled a tank top and a shorts out, quickly putting them on. Toralei walked to a painting that was covered with a sheet and grabbed it when a hand gripped her wrist making her stop.

"Don't." said Eclipse when Toralei tried with the other hand and Eclipse grabbed her other wrist. Toralei smiled at the older werecat, leaning forward to kiss her but Eclipse let go of one of her wrists and put her hand between their lips.

"Why don't you love me?" asked Toralei.

"I never said that! Don't put words into my mouth!" snapped Eclipse making Toralei stare at her, her eyes glossy from wanting to cry. "Toralei don't fucking start."

"Then why won't you kiss me? If you won't kiss me you must not love me!" cried Toralei as tears ran down her face.

"Toralei…" sighed Eclipse running a hand through the younger cat girl's hair. "You go about it all wrong that's why."

"What?" asked Toralei rubbing her eyes.

"You sort of try and force yourself on me. Gotta stop doing that." chuckled Eclipse patting Toralei's head and she kissed her forehead. Toralei looked at Eclipse for a bit and looked down. "Alright let me."

She took Toralei's hands in her own and pressed her lips to the tops of her hands before kissing her fingertips. She put an arm around Toralei's waist making the younger werecat start purring at the contact the two had between them. Eclipse chuckled and rubbed Toralei's lower back before leaning closer but her lips touched Toralei's forehead making the little one groan a bit. The older werecat rolled her eyes and moved down, pressing their lips together while holding Toralei close against her front. Toralei pressed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Eclipse's neck.

Eclipse pulled from the kiss, much to Toralei's disappointment. "H-Hey!" whined Toralei. Eclipse chuckled and smiled. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because if I kiss you for too long I'm gonna…well…" she blushed a bit and Toralei understood.

"I don't care." whispered Toralei before jumping and wrapping her legs around Eclipse's waist while kissing her.

"T-Toralei!" said Eclipse loosing her balance when she landed on her ass and hit the wall. "Ow…"

"Sorry." said Toralei looking upset.

"It's fine." she said rubbing her head.

"I did it again…didn't I?"

"Yeah…just a little." sighed Eclipse. "It's fine Toralei…I'll just have a headache later." Toralei looked down and messed with the hem of Eclipse's tank top.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. Eclipse nodded and stared at the ceiling when she felt a nuzzle against her neck and looked to see Toralei hiding her face in her neck.

"It's fine." whispered Eclipse hugging her and Toralei rubbed against Eclipse's neck. She felt Toralei kiss her neck and Eclipse took Toralei's face and tilted it up, pressing their lips back together and she slid her tongue into the younger werecat's mouth making Toralei start purring at the feeling.

Eclipse pushed Toralei's black leather jacket off her shoulders making Toralei grin into the kiss as their tongues wrapped around each other. She undid the golden belt Toralei wore over her sleeveless red dress that had black and white diagonals. She then start pulling on Toralei's dress and pulled it up over her head. Toralei was pretty filled out for her age, not as filled out as Angel though, Angel had D if not a DD where Toralei was just a C. Toralei pulled on Eclipse's tank top, pulling it up over her head.

"Wow…so pretty." whispered Toralei staring at Eclipse's body.

"Well so are you sweet heart." said Eclipse kissing Toralei quickly. Toralei giggled and they started kissing one another as Eclipse held her close.

Raven quickly ran home to get Angel some stuff for her. She wanted her sketch books and some photo albums when she heard squealing and moaning coming from Eclipse's bedroom making her look. She walked over and opened the door to see Eclipse over Toralei, the two of them naked and blushing as they saw Raven in the doorway. They saw the werecat tilt her head at what she saw. Eclipse chuckled shyly making Toralei hid her face in Eclipse's neck.

"Yeah…continue. Toralei, come to the hospital when you're done. Angel wants to see her cousin." said Raven and she heard Toralei whimper in embarrassment.

She shut the door and Toralei look back at Eclipse who was laughing. "Yeah figures we'd get caught." said Eclipse.

"Yeah…" blushed Toralei.

"Good thing I managed to get the both of us to reach our orgasms before she opened the door." grinned the older werecat making Toralei chuckle and kiss Eclipse's lips quickly.

"Love you."

"And I love you." smiled Eclipse.

TBC…

Not a very long chapter I know lol but wanted a quick chapter between Toralei and Eclipse, didn't feel like writing out the sex, there are days I'm in the mood to write sex but then there are days when I'm not and sadly this is one of those days. So not sure if this is a lemon….possibly a lime lol. Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter, will update and get back to Angel and Cleo as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Assassin Werecat loves Cleo

Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she

fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.

New Disclaimer: Iris and Viola belong to me, and also I have made a monster high Profile on Eclipse and put it on DeviantART. She's 17,000 years old and has the ability to change back and forth from a kitten to human but she likes staying a kitten most of the time.

Another new disclaimer: Templars do not belong to me, I'm borrowing them from Assassin's Creed because Angel's an assassin and I didn't know what to make her have a war against.

Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Based off the cartoon not the books.

Chapter 9: Party

The first thing Angel saw when she woke up was the familiar ceiling of the hospital room she was always put in when admitted. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked around the room. Toralei was curled up against the arm of the couch in the hospital room and was on her phone, her clawed finger nail moved across the screen and Angel felt something on her hand. She looked and saw Cleo asleep with her head resting on the bed. She let out a noise making Toralei look up, her mothers where still asleep and Angel's parents where asleep.

Angel motioned for Toralei to come closer and the younger cat girl got up and went to Angel. "What?" whispered Toralei. They heard a few groans and looked. Raven, Viola, and Iris moved a bit, their cat ears moving at the sounds.

"Pillow…" whispered Angel a bit lower than Toralei's whisper. "Get me a pillow!"

"From?"

"Go to the nurse's station and say I want one." answered Angel. Toralei nodded and snuck out of room and went to get Angel a pillow. Angel removed her own pillow and lifted Cleo's head gently and put it under the princess making Cleo groan and moved a bit, her arms going under the pillow to hug it close. She was trying to do everything quietly because it was only 5:14 in the morning.

Toralei walked back in and tossed Angel the pillow who put it behind her and leaned back against it. "She fell asleep around 8:45 last night." whispered Toralei as Cleo shifted in her spot. "She's been beside you since you've been in here."

Angel sighed and put a hand on Cleo's head. She looked at her right arm. She only had one IV and that was hooked into her right arm and her bed was big enough for two if she could manage it. She moved over making Toralei tilt her head in confusion. "Help me get her on the bed…"

"Fine." whispered Toralei walking to the edge. Angel grabbed Cleo under the arms and Toralei grabbed the Princess' waist and lifted her up onto the bed with Angel making Cleo's eyes flutter open.

"W-What?"

"Shh." whispered Angel. "Go back to sleep sweetie."

"Angel?"

"Sh, it's early." she said pushing Cleo onto her back as Toralei put Cleo's legs on the bed and took her shoes off before covering up both her cousin and the girl her cousin loved. Cleo felt a hand rest on her stomach and with out thinking, she laced their fingers together. Toralei went back to the couch to go back to update her Critter account.

Around 9 in the morning Cleo's eyes opened and she looked around, her head was resting in Angel's neck. She saw their hands laced together but not as tightly as they had been when they first laced together, they just held onto each other with a loose grip. The Egyptian Princess smiled sweetly as she stared at the Assassin. She saw a bandage on the girl's upper chest and she lifted it up to see nothing there but a small scratch where a gash had been. She leaned up and pressed her lips to Angel's forehead making the girl groan and her eyes opened, those bright blue eyes looked at Cleo who smiled at her.

"Hey." said the Assassin.

"Hey. I was worried about you."

"Don't be Cleo…" she said lifting herself up as her sister walked into the room wearing her black button up blouse, black slacks, and her white lab coat that had her name written on the right side.

"Taking your IV out." said Audrey as Raven woke up and saw her daughter awake but she just smiled and kicked her husband's foot making him jump.

"What happened?" he asked half asleep.

"Angel's awake."

"Good. Good…" he said rubbing his eyes.

"She can go home today." said their oldest.

"Yes!" said Angel making Cleo laugh and hug Angel around her neck, their foreheads pressed together.

Around 11am, Angel left with Cleo and her parents. The Princess had her arm linked with Angel's as if Angel would disappear from her at any moment. Sure the girl never told Angel she had feelings for her but she did, deep down inside of her she did. She felt the girl kiss her head and she tilted her head back to look at Angel who smiled down at her. Once in the SUV Angel was talking about wanting to have a party as Cleo was laying against her resting, the Assassin Werecat's right hand stroking her hair.

"Why a party?" asked Cleo.

"Cause I'm better. That and cause I'm rich enough to host a shit ton of stuff." chuckled the red head making Cleo smile. "I was what, in the hospital for two days?"

"Three." answered Raven as she opened up a wrapper to the beef jerky Axel handed her.

"Got any more of that?" asked Angel and Axel tossed back two making the girl snatch them up. "Here." Cleo took it and looked at it confused. "What never had beef jerky?"

"It's not really my thing." sighed the Princess. Angel had ripped the package open with her teeth and hand. She took a small piece off and tilted Cleo's head back. Cleo opened her mouth, figuring she might as well try it so the girl put the piece into her mouth and she chewed it, the Princess flinched in disgust but swallowed it.

"Yeah it's not your thing." she said taking the beef jerky from Cleo and tossed it up to her mom who caught it.

Cleo watched the Assassin nibble on the beef jerky like a little kitty before shoving it all into her mouth. "Wow…" said Cleo making Angel glare at her before kissing her forehead.

Cleo had decided to stay at Angel's house for the week, having gone home to get some more clothes. Before she left her sister was home and was yelling at her the entire time, telling her that she could do so much better no madder what Angel's grandmother said. That…made Cleo halt her motions, what had Angel's grandmother said? She tried to ask her sister who realized that Cleo was never told and walked away shouting insults about Angel. Cleo was walking back to the mansion quickly holding her gold suitcase that had Egyptian Symbols all over it, she pushed the front door open to the Auditore mansion and saw Angel talking with her grandmother.

"Scarlet!" shouted Cleo.

"Oh she's mad." said Scarlet looking at Cleo with a cocky smile.

"What did you tell Nefera?!"

"I didn't tell Nefera anything. I told Ramses. He must've told your sister." stated the older woman.

"Angel do you know what your grandmother is talking about?" asked the Princess making Angel sigh and look a bit upset. "You knew?"

"I was forbidden to tell you." she answered.

"Tell me what my sister knows." snapped Cleo to Scarlet who let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You two…" she said motioning to Angel and Cleo. "…are soul mates."

"WHAT?!" screamed Cleo making Angel flinch at the outburst. "W-We're...how do you know this?!"

"Hera." answered Angel making Cleo look at her. "Our Goddess…grandma can talk to her and she hooked Audrey up with her soul mate Sis and Harley with her soul mate Ivy."

"I-I…" stated the Princess when she fell and Angel snatched her up around the waist before she fell down.

"Hm…I saw that happening." sighed the older Auditore.

Angel picked Cleo up and carried her to her bedroom muttering to herself. She laid Cleo down in the bed and went to her desk to finish some homework. Probably an hour later Cleo sat herself up and saw herself in Angel's bed and saw the Assassin Werecat over at her desk writing down in a note book as she looked between it and the clawculus book. Did she dream all that? She stood up off the bed and walked over to Angel, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck.

"Did I dream all that?"

"No." whispered the girl as her eyes ran over the math problem. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you Cleo…"

"You where forbidden. I kind of understand."

"Mm…" said Angel answering the last problem before closing her notebook and turning her chair to face Cleo. "I…crap."

"What?" asked Cleo sitting on Angel's lap making the red head smile.

"…I love you."

Cleo's steel blue eyes widened a bit. "W-What?"

"Yeah." sighed Angel making Cleo stare at her. She tilted Angel's head up and smiled at her. "You're not…freaked out?"

"No." said the princess running a hand through Angel's hair and kissing her forehead. "I'm not freaked out. Your grandmother said you and I are soul mates, I fainted because I was happy…in a way. I guess…"

"Happy?" asked the half werecat.

"I've loved you for a while now." whispered Cleo before pressing their lips together for a couple seconds, she pulled back and Angel was blushing really darkly.

"So at my party…" asked the girl running her hands over Cleo's hips, Cleo was older than her but she looked younger than her…however she did have a somewhat matured body and Angel loved it. "…could we tell our friends?"

"I don't see why not." said Cleo leaning against her and kissing her cheek.

Angel kissed her cheek back and hugged her close as she spun the chair around and hit a button to open her mail and she stared at it. "Aw fuck…"

"What?" asked the Egyptian Princess.

"My cousin…my other cousin. She'll be living with us after Halloween. My Aunt Laura said that Kyara needs to live with us because she's been getting into many fights when she's standing up for new kids in younger grades. Also…she mentions that Grandma said she has something to tell her…oh god."

"What?"

"Usually that means she found Kyara's soul mate. I don't wanna…" she sighed leaning back in her seat and hugging Cleo close to her.

The weekend after Angel got out of the hospital, Angel's party was going on. People that where there was Angel's family, Cleo, school kids and some Assassins that stayed behind to help their bosses family with chores while she was in the hospital. Angel was holding Cleo's hand as the two stood watching Clawd, Deuce, Heath, and Manny Taur acting like fools but it made the assassin chuckle at the sight. Every time Heath caught something on fire the three other boys would run around trying to find water while Abbey would just put out the fire with ease. It was actually quite amusing to see Clawd, Deuce, and Manny running around in circles looking for water, although Raven found Heath a bit annoying when he set the curtains on fire.

While everyone parties, Angel and Cleo called Frankie, Abbey, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Ghoulia, Operetta, Spectra, Lagoona, Clawd, Deuce, Heath, Manny, Jackson, Toralei, Venus, Rochelle, and Robecca over so they could tell them their news. "Damn I just realized how many friends we have." stated the assassin. "Huh…"

"Anyways." stressed Cleo making Angel stick her tongue out. "As you may have noticed, Angel and I have been holding hands practically all night." She rose their hands, their fingers laced together but holding tightly onto each other.

"You two are…doing relationship now?" asked Abbey making everyone look at her.

"That's one way of putting it." chuckled Angel. "My grandma knows who everyone's soul mate is from Hera. I'm Cleo's soul mate."

"I've known." stated Deuce making Cleo look at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" she snapped going at him but she couldn't get far when the assassin werecat tightened her hold on his hand. "You knew?!"

"I told him." said Scarlet walking up. "He was my little helper."

"Grandma…." groaned Angel.

"I know the soul mate for each and every one of you." grinned the woman and as they opened their mouths she cut them off. "but…you are not my family so I cannot tell you who they are." They all pouted making her chuckle. "And Cleo…"

"Yes?"

"Is Nefera dating anyone?"

"Nefera? Dating? Ha that's funny. Every guy she has dated left her with in a week because of her wanting to be in control of everything!" stated Cleo.

"Okay." she said turning and Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Grandma…" she watched the woman stop. "…does this have to do with Kyara?"

"You'll see when Kyara shows up dear." grinned her grandmother.

"Oh I don't…no…." groaned the younger girl making Cleo look at her. "I-I…no."

"What's wrong?" she asked hugging Angel's arm.

Angel closed her eyes and shook her head before opening her eyes and looking at Cleo. "I don't like the random question about if your sister is dating someone….no…."

"Stop saying no." snapped Cleo.

"Yes dear."

All their friends chuckled at the sight. After their little announcement everyone went back to what they where doing. Angel was holding onto Cleo's hips as they stood in the middle of the ball room listening to the music, the Egyptian Princess' arms wrapped around her neck and she would scratch the back of the girl's neck to make her smile. She heard laughter and chaos going on behind her and she sighed, she could hear from the noise that Heath lit something on fire again and now Abbey was chasing after him to put out the fire…that he made on his pants. Angel groaned and pressed her forehead to Cleo's making the Princess smile as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Love you." whispered Angel making Cleo hug onto her tighter.

"Love you too." whispered the girl back.

"No…no…Scar…no…" sighed Raven.

"What?" asked Scarlet tilting her head.

"You're not possibly saying what I think you are!" snapped the older werecat.

"I'm sure they'll make a great couple!"

"Kyara and…that she-devil?!" snapped Raven. "She's use Kyara."

"Angel loves Cleo and Cleo loves her back. They're making a perfect couple so why can't Kyara and you know who?" asked Scarlet.

"Because I don't fucking trust Nefera and I don't want her being the soul mate of my niece." snarled Raven making Scarlet sigh.

TBC…

Kyara will not show up until chapter 11, working on the Halloween chapter right now. Hoping to have it up sometime this week. Hope you enjoyed, I know it was a bit short but it's almost 4:30 in the morning and I wanna sleep lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Assassin Werecat loves Cleo

Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she

fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.

New Disclaimer: Iris and Viola belong to me, and also I have made a monster high Profile on Eclipse and put it on DeviantART. She's 17,000 years old and has the ability to change back and forth from a kitten to human but she likes staying a kitten most of the time.

Another new disclaimer: Templars do not belong to me, I'm borrowing them from Assassin's Creed because Angel's an assassin and I didn't know what to make her have a war against.

Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Based off the cartoon not the books.

Chapter 10: Halloween and Angel's Feral Stage

Halloween was one of Angel's favorite holidays, having spent every Halloween in Italy where there was tons of Monsters or half monsters like herself. But here in Salem, Oregon Monsters feared Halloween…well some could care less but Frankie was freaking out about Halloween. It was about a week before Halloween and Angel was sitting in her Dead Languages class with Cleo on her left and Toralei on her right. As Mr. Rotter showed a Halloween movie which was totally freaking Frankie out while she watched it, Angel was on her Icoffin speaking in Italian while Cleo was painting her nails and working on her makeup. The Assassin Werecat felt fingers slipping under her free hand and saw Cleo had put two fingers under her hand making the werecat smile as she continued to softly speak in Italian to a fellow Assassin.

Frankie was trying to show Angel or anyone else her magazine, Angel just waved her hand as she was in the middle of her conversation. "Miss. Auditore!" shouted Mr. Rotter making Angel freeze in place. "I can still see you even though you are frozen Miss. Auditore."

"Was worth a try." she sighed before saying something in Italian then hanging up her Icoffin.

"Mr. Rotter, dude." stated Deuce and Rotter rose an eyebrow. "Uh…Sir Dude…" the teacher smiled. "…you show us that movie every year and nothing ever happens."

"Deuce, dude." answered Rotter making Angel laugh. "May I remind you of the old saying…Those of you who forget the lessons of history will be doomed to repeat them!"

"I repeated history once." said Heath. "But that was cause I accidentally burned my book." He waved it a bit when it caught on fire making him scream. Abbey threw her hand out and an ice cub formed around his hand and the book. Everyone started laughing.

"Students! I assure you that this is no laughing matter!" shouted Mr. Rotter. "Halloween is only days away!"

"But my magazine says that this is a fun time with candy and costumes and…" stated Frankie when Cleo took the magazine from her.

"Frankie, these normie magazines are jammed full of lies." she said flipping through it when she stopped on a page. "See?" She held it out for Frankie to see. On one side was a girl wearing a pumpkin costume and on the other side was the same girl wearing a pretty attractive witch costume. "Nottie to Hottie in four easy steps. Please! You're either born with it or not. I mean look at me…look at Angel…" she placed a hand on Angel's head and she heard the purring that came from Angel's throat making Cleo grin. "We where born with it."

"Even though the normies seem like they can be trusted, all the rules go out the window on Halloween!" shouted Mr. Rotter. "Who knows what they might be capable of!" The school bell rang making all the students grab their books and stand up. "Not so fast!" Everyone stopped and looked. "We will be continuing this discussion tomorrow!" He spun around and threw something down that erupted into smoke. Angel and Cleo looked at each other when the smoke started to clear and they saw Mr. Rotter trying to open a hidden passage. He groaned as he pulled it open before throwing another smoke screen thing down and was gone as the door shut.

"Okay then." said Angel before nudging Cleo with her hip to get her to move.

Cleo was in her locker while Angel went off with Clawdeen, Frankie, and Draculaura to talk about something. "Do you really believe all that stuff about Normies?" asked Deuce walking up.

"Uh…yeah." stated Cleo. "My mummy…uh…my daddy taught me that all normies can't be trusted."

Deuce chuckled. "Don't say that in front of Angel."

"What? Why?" asked Cleo.

"She's half normie remember. Her dad is a normie." stated Deuce before walking of and Cleo looked over at Angel who was walking with her three friends.

"So how is Halloween in Italy?" asked Frankie.

"Pretty fun. We often have festivals, since the majority of people in Italy are either monsters of half monsters like myself." smiled the assassin werecat. "This will be the first year I miss it though."

Spectra had come over and started saying something about an epic story but the girls just shrugged it off until she told them all to look as eggs where hitting the windows. The four girls ran with the ghost girl flying behind them. Angel was the first one out and walking backwards as she stared up at their school which had been egged and toilet papered. She growled making her friends look at her when Angel was shoved aside. "Oh my Ra!" shouted Cleo making Angel roll her eyes at her soul mate. "What happened here?!"

"CLEO!" screamed Angel as eggs came flying towards them and before she could act she heard Cleo's scream. She was covered in eggs making Angel try not to laugh at the sight as her Princess wiped egg of her cheek and stared in horror at her egged outfit.

"This is going to be the worst Halloween you'll ever have you monster freaks!" shouted a normie wearing a mask as him and another normie held toilet paper or eggs in their hands. One threw another egg at Cleo but Angel quickly got in the way and caught it with ease before spinning around and throwing the egg back making them get back in the car and it slam against the windshield. The truck spun around and raced off making Angel look back at Cleo.

"Come on. I have some of your clothes in my locker." she said taking her Princess' hand and leading her away from the group.

Cleo stood at Angel's locker pulling out some clothes she left at Angel's. It was the same thing she was wearing but wasn't covered in egg. Angel had spend a few minutes with some wet wipes cleaning Cleo's face off, the reason she had them on her in the first place was incase she injured herself during class and needed to sanitize the wound. Cleo looked as she saw black writing on Angel's wrist and snatched up her arm making her look. Cleo moved the gold bracelet her assassin werecat wore and saw her name tattooed on Angel's wrist with the Ankh under it. "W-What?"

"Yeah remember when I went to New York for a contract?" asked Angel making Cleo look at her and nod. "Well I finished my contract pretty early and figured since, you're my lover, I'd get your name tattooed on my wrist." Cleo blushed, the two had admitted their feelings for each other a couple weeks ago. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah." she said smiling at her. "It's perfect." Angel smiled at her and kissed her forehead making the Egyptian Princess hug her waist and rest her head against Angel's shoulder.

That night Angel dropped Cleo off at home before going home herself. Normally Cleo spent the majority of her time at Angel's but she wanted to go home tonight after what happened at the school to rant to her father. The following morning, the assassin was sitting on the front steps of the school texting Cleo when she saw the jackal headed men carrying a thing that kinda resembled a carriage but was more Egyptian like. Ah so that's why Cleo wasn't answering her text messages, she was with her father and most likely her sister. The door opened and Cleo climbed out before walking to Angel, she pecked their lips together before walking in with out Angel.

"Cleo?" asked the assassin.

"Sorry it's just Nefera." sighed the princess leaning against Angel once inside.

"Okay." she said rubbing Cleo's head.

Later that day Angel got a text message from Cleo claiming that she wanted to plan to get the normie back. She sighed heavily, Nefera must've messed with her head. So she put the phone back into her pocket and took off walking to where Cleo said the meeting was, she saw Cleo standing on one of her servants as she spoke. She saw Toralei standing in the group and it kinda annoyed Angel that the two where bonding over getting normies back although she was happy they where getting along but still! She walked through the group and Cleo grunted as an arm hit her stomach and she was lifted off her servant and taken away to the side.

"Cleo what the fuck?" asked Angel making Cleo look at her.

"We're getting the normies back and I'm the leader!" she answered very princess like. "Are you in?!

"In? No. I'm not in, there's no point Cleo! If you retaliate, then they will. It'll be an endless circle of retaliation until Halloween is over!" snapped the assassin.

Cleo scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Figures you wouldn't help."

"Excuse me?"

"You being half normie and all. Why don't you go to them and help them retaliate us." snapped the princess.

"You're letting Nefera get into your head Cleo. Don't be like your sister." snapped the assassin poking Cleo's head.

The princess then smacked Angel across the face making her eyes widen as she realized what she did. "I…I'm not like my sister."

"Says the bitch that just smacked me." muttered Angel as she felt her lip bleeding…fuck her fang cut her lip when Cleo smacked her.

"Angel I…"

"Go do what you gotta do. See if I care." she said before running around and leaving. Hours later Angel was running through the catacombs. "Ah fuck! I care!"

Cleo and a group of others had gone to the normie high school to do something to it but once they got there, someone else beat them to it. A skull was spray painted on the building and after five minutes of being there the cops showed up making everyone run. Cleo was walking down a street and she heard the cops behind her so she looked, they didn't turn down the street she was on which made her exhale in relief. She smacked straight into someone and froze, she didn't want to look up…what if it was a normie cop? Before she could react, arms went around her waist and held her close making to look up and there was Angel holding her close.

"Angel? I-I thought…"

"I know what I said but I do care." she sighed kissing Cleo's forehead when Toralei smacked into Angel and held her around the waist before climbing up onto her cousin's shoulders and hissing at Cleo. "Toralei! Cleo was here first!"

"And you where my cousin first! It's all her fault we're running from the cops!"

"My fault?! I'm not the one who spray painted on the school!" snapped the princess going at the girl on Angel who leaped off and Angel grabbed Cleo around the waist as she went at the other werecat.

That night they where invited to a party only to learn that Van Hellscream, a monster hunter, had a niece named Lilith. That's when the cops showed everyone ran for the catacombs to get back to school. The next day Bloodgood was yelling at them, saying what they did was foolish…they had detention. They sat in detention that afternoon, Angel and Cleo sat together and the two both sighed almost simultaneously. Cleo knew Angel blamed her for this because if Cleo hadn't gotten it in her head to go and attack the normies, Angel wouldn't be missing out on a contract she had taken earlier that morning…instead she had to pass it down to another assassin.

"I'm sorry." whispered the princess making the assassin let out an annoyed growl from her throat.

"Cleo that contract had good money involved." she hissed.

"I'm sorry…" she said looking down. "…I love you."

"I love you too, that's not gonna stop but I'm just annoyed."

Cleo's phone rang making her grab it and answer it. "Hello daddy…uh…Nefera." stated the Princess.

"Cleo I heard what happened." said Ramses.

"Daddy they made me run! De Niles do _**NOT**_ run!"

"I heard they put you in detention." laughed Nefera.

"I heard you're a _puttana_." laughed Angel in a mocking way.

"Ugh…is that Angel?" asked Nefera.

"Girls." said Ramses sternly.

"Sorry daddy." said the two princesses together.

"Yeah sorry Mr. de Nile." stated Angel.

"Getting a little punishment for doing something you believe in isn't bad." he stated. "Angel I'm proud of you for making sure my daughter was safe."

"Well sir, Cleo is my world." smiled the assassin making Cleo look at her with a blush.

"Gag…" replied Nefera.

"You know what Cleo…" started Angel making her princess look at her. "…I think dear Nefera is jealous."

"Jealous?!" roared Nefera in annoyance.

"I mean you have the one thing that she can't obtain." stated the assassin pulling Cleo close and pressing their lips together for a few seconds. They heard an annoyed scream from the phone and they both looked see Nefera was gone from the video chat making Angel grin and Ramses narrowed his eyes at Angel. "Sorry Mr. de Nile."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right Angel. She's been more…angry since she learned you two would be together." he sighed.

"Nefera is…jealous?" asked Cleo.

The past couple of days they tried to save Jackson but thanks to Lilith he turned into Holt Hyde, the most annoying person in her mind. The police where doing to do the Trick-Or-Treatment on him and everyone needed to stop them, so before Angel left with Frankie, Abbey, and the two normies she kissed Cleo probably as deeply as she could making the Princess feel her legs feel weak but Angel caught her and set her down before running off. Angel managed to keep the police distracted with her little assassin buddies with the normies Clair, Lilith, and Chad. Lilith had turned over onto their side after seeing how the police where going to treat Holt and knew it was bad so after bonding with Cleo over their fashion she choose to help the monsters. After breaking Holt free Angel ran after Frankie, Abbey, and Holt and slid down the ice slope that Abbey made.

Abbey stayed behind to alter the slope so the two cops went into the bushes while Angel ran with the other two. Robecca showed up and grabbed onto Frankie and Holt while Angel wrapped an arm around her waist because Robecca used her rocket boots to fly over the cop car. "I need a pair of those!" laughed Angel as she was the last one to go into the sewers.

"I'll ask my dad!" smiled Robecca before closing the manhole and taking off with her boots.

"The catacombs huh? Get down their and stop them!" snapped the sheriff.

"How close are you?!" asked Cleo to Angel over their Icoffins.

"Almost there babe!"

The normies chased Heath into the catacombs and saw the Hall of Halloween. When the dresses in the containers flew out and hit Abbey, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Frankie, and Angel, each one of those dresses except for the Assassin's was made for the others. Angel's dress was just a blood red form fitting dress with a black sash like belt that bore the Assassin symbol. The normies agreed to party with the monsters and Angel was standing at a table, she poked the straw through the top when she heard something and looked behind her to see her Princess standing there. Cleo went to say something but stopped before sighing.

"Sister messed with your head?" she asked making Cleo nod. "Was just doing everything to please her and your father?" Angel just smiled as Cleo nodded again. She took Cleo's face in her hands and pressed their lips together for a few seconds. "I love you and even if you broke up with me because of Nefera, I'd chase you down forever."

Cleo smiled and hugged Angel close. "Kyara is showing up soon right?"

"Yeah this weekend…" she sighed.

"What's wrong? She not a good cousin."

"No she's a good cousin. Protective over me but I'm afraid who her soul mate might be."

"Who is it?" asked Cleo looking at Angel.

"Grandma thinks…it's Nefera."

"WHAT?!" screamed Cleo in shock.

Angel just nodded and leaned against the wall with her Princess who was clinging onto the younger girl. She wasn't happy at the thought of her cousin Kyara being with Nefera, Cleo showed respect towards Angel but she knew Nefera would never show respect towards Kyara. They both knew that Nefera wanted to control everything even in her relationships and she was a bit. Cleo knew that Nefera would treat Kyara differently because like Angel Kyara was half normie. The two just sighed and pressed their foreheads together as they held onto one another as if someone would take them away from each other.

"Forever mine?" asked the Princess.

"Forever yours." whispered the Assassin.

TBC…

I worked on this one while working on chapter 9 so that's why it was finished so quickly :D. Kyara will be appearing in chapter 11 only to learn she's suppose to be with Nefera. I donno I just had a feeling that Nefera is mean to Cleo sometimes because Cleo has the one thing that Nefera could never have, so I wanted to give Nefera someone to love…even thought it would take her a while to love said person.


	11. Chapter 11

Assassin Werecat loves Cleo

Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she

fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.

New Disclaimer: Iris and Viola belong to me, and also I have made a monster high Profile on Eclipse and put it on DeviantART. She's 17,000 years old and has the ability to change back and forth from a kitten to human but she likes staying a kitten most of the time.

Another new disclaimer: Templars do not belong to me, I'm borrowing them from Assassin's Creed because Angel's an assassin and I didn't know what to make her have a war against.

New New Disclaimer: Kyara belongs to me!

Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Based off the cartoon not the books.

**QUICK AUTHOR NOTE!: I released I miss named chapter 10 lol, there was no feral Angel when I thought of it, I liked it but I changed my mind and forgot to change the title so sorry about that! **

Chapter 11: Kyara and Nefera

"She-Devil!" shouted Angel's voice from the top of the stairs before hissing and leaping off, tackling her girlfriend to the ground.

"Excuse me?"

"You smell like She-Devil…" pouted Angel.

"I used her perfume by mistake. I'm not thrilled about it Angel." sighed Cleo.

"Should've taken a shower." muttered the assassin putting her face in her lover's neck making the Princess chuckle.

"Nah I didn't have time. I'll take a shower later." she said kissing the girl on the lips, she felt Angel captured her bottom lip with her teeth and she purred happily making the Princess smile.

"Well I suppose it smells okay on you." she said before stepping back a bit and kissing Cleo's forehead making the Princess giggle. "Now come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Airport, gotta pick someone up." smiled Angel dragging Cleo to the garage.

"Oh Kyara?"

"Yes dear." smiled the Assassin as she took the keys off a hook that was on the wall in the garage. She hit the button making the SUV besides her mother's beep as it was unlocked.

Angel was driving to the airport as Cleo was messing with the radio making the Assassin lean over and peck their lips together, Cleo giggled a bit. A black haired woman wearing Assassin robes stood outside the airport, only difference between her and Angel was this Assassin had the Ankh symbols on her robes and it tattooed on the left side of her neck. She looked around with her two different colored eyes, one was blue and the other was green much like her pet white wolf, Aiden. She pulled her Icoffin out and looked at it while blowing some hair out of her face when an SUV pulled to a stop in front of her. She blinked in shock when the window rolled down showing her blood red haired cousin sitting there.

"Ass." snapped Kyara Auditore.

"Whore." snapped Angel.

"Slut."

"Get ya ass in the car." smirked the Assassin making Kyara chuckle as Angel climbed out. "Be right back."

"Who you talking to?" asked Kyara opening the door when she saw the Princess sitting in the passenger seat. "Oh."

"Kyara that's Cleo, ya know…"

"You're soul mate, yeah grandma sent me a picture of you two cuddled in bed together."

"She's a creeper sometimes." laughed Angel opening up the cage allowing Aiden to run out of it and leap into the back seat of the SUV before she put it into the open trunk. "Aiden that's Cleo." Aiden looked at Cleo before tilting his head and letting out a confused noise.

"He won't bite will he?" asked the Princess looking.

Angel shook her head as she hoisted Kyara's suitcase into the trunk. "Not unless Kyara tells him."

"Aiden's a good boy." smiled the black haired Assassin as she climbed into the backseat.

As Angel closed the trunk her Icoffin went off making her look and answer it. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean you're stuck at the maul?…where's Aunt Iris or Aunt Viola? Ugh…fine give me twenty to thirty minutes to get there. Yeah….okay. Are you serious? One of them is sitting on the other's lap! Okay, okay bye."

"What's wrong?" asked Kyara as Aiden laid his upper body on her lap.

"Fucking…fuck…" sighed Angel making Kyara raise an eyebrow. "Gotta go pick up Toralei and the twins from the maul…" she saw Cleo perk up at the word. "No…we're not going shopping!"

"Aw!" pouted Cleo making Angel roll her eyes.

"Fine we'll do this. Kyara will you stay with Cleo while I bring Toralei and the twins home? Then I'll come back and get you guys."

"I suppose I could." said Kyara looking at Cleo who clapped her hands together. "How long would you be?"

"Here…" she tossed a wad of cash to Kyara who caught it. "…I'd also be about fifteen minutes depending if Toralei goes to the Twins' house or she stays with me to come get you guys, I have a feeling she'll be coming to my house while her moms are working."

"Did they both have her or how did that work?" asked Cleo curiously.

"Uh…that's rather…complicated. The gods gave Aunt Viola a…" she cleared her throat and blushed making Cleo gasp with a smile and put a hand over her own mouth. "It uh…lasted about a night and was able to produce…Hera this is awkward…"

"Basically the gods gave Angel's Aunt Viola a dick and she was able to produce sperm to get Iris pregnant!" said Kyara rather bluntly making Angel look in the rearview mirror with a shocked look making Kyara laugh. "She's just awkward when it comes to talking about male parts."

"Ya know what?" snapped the red head making Kyara smirk. "Such an ass."

"Love you too."

Angel parked in front of the maul and laid on the horn making Kyara meow in pain as she climbed out telling Aiden to stay in the car. Cleo slid out of the passenger seat as Toralei came walking out the Meowlody and Purrsephone. Toralei opened the door and the three hissed at the sight of the wolf making Kyara whistle and snap her fingers while pointing to the trunk making Aiden jump into the back and lay down happily. The twins climbed into the back and Toralei climbs into the passenger seat and purrs as she hugged Angel's arm making the Assassin chuckle at her little cousin. Cleo skipped around the car making Angel roll down the window nad she leaned up making Angel meow softly but in a seductive way making the Princess smile and lean up, their lips pressing together for a moment but as soon as Angel pulled away Cleo kissed her lips again.

"Babe I gotta go." muttered Angel against her lips making Cleo wrap her arms around Angel's neck and pull her close to kiss her. Toralei let out an annoyed meow making Cleo pull from Angel's lips and glare at her.

"I can't hiss, hiss for me." stated Cleo making Angel hiss lowly at Toralei and Toralei just laughed.

"Go buy some stuff, take care of Kyara. She's going to take care of you but don't let her wander off she's new here."

"Yeah yeah I got it. Can I buy you something?"

"Can do what ever you want sweetheart. I will be back…possibly with Toralei."

"I'm going to your house." stated Toralei.

"I'll be back with Toralei. Gotta bring the twins home."

"Alright. Love you."

"I love you." smiled the girl before driving away leaving Cleo standing there smiling before she walked over to Kyara who wrapped her arm around Cleo's shoulders and lead her inside the maul. Cleo looked at Kyara and noticed she had cat ears unlike Angel. "How come you have cat ears?"

"My father's genes where just a bit stronger allowing me to have cat years."

"Angel?"

"She only gets cat ears during certain cycles of the moon. Speaking of the moon, I think that cycle is happening tonight or tomorrow. It happens the morning of and it'll last until the moon is gone the next day."

"Oh." said Cleo.

"Yeah, so when she wakes up tomorrow she'll have cat ears. She wishes she had them all the time but she just has the eyes, fangs, claws and heightened senses."

"So who are you related to? Angel's dad or mom?"

"Uncle Axel. Half normie, half werecat but my father was Egyptian."

"Like me!" smiled Cleo.

"Yes like you."

Kyara watched Cleo move around a store that sold weapons and chain mail, she had to tell Cleo what size Angel was cause apparently she wanted to get Angel some chain mail that went over her chest and sides but wouldn't be heavy to wear during contracts. She thought it was cute because Cleo cared about Angel being stabbed in the sides a lot, Cleo held up a chain mail piece making Kyara nod. She caught something that Cleo knocked over but luckily due to her cat reflexes she was fast enough to grab it making the Princess look but she smiled at the black haired Assassin. After probably ten minutes of Cleo buying stuff in the store for Angel they left and walked towards Coffin Bean to get themselves something to drink, Cleo had gotten herself some tea that had herbs she liked in it while Kyara just got herself a Vanilla milkshake. They sat down and Kyara crossed her legs when she heard something making her right ear turn a bit and she saw Cleo's expression change.

"Hello Cleo…" said Nefera stepping up to them.

"Nefera."

"Where's your little girlfriend?"

"Taking Toralei's friends home."

"Ah so the little annoyance left you here?" asked Nefera when she heard an annoyed meow making her look to see the black haired Assassin glaring at her. She hissed loudly at Nefera making her back up and nearly fall down. "The hell?!"

"Angel isn't an annoyance!" snarled Kyara, her pupils turning into slits as she bared her fangs at Nefera.

"Looks like Angel's got another admirer Cleo."

"Kyara is Angel's cousin if you must know Nefera." snapped the young Princess when she lit up as she saw Angel walking towards them with Toralei beside her. "Angel!" she got out of her seat and ran at Angel, hugging her tightly making Angel laugh and press their lips together.

"Hey beautiful."

"Where's Aiden?" asked Kyara.

"In the car with the windows rolled down, he was having a good time with the chew toy that Toralei gave him."

"Ugh…" muttered Nefera making Angel look to see her.

"Be nice Nefera, Kyara is protective of me and wouldn't be afraid to shred your clothes."

"She wouldn't dare." snapped the woman when she heard a tare and spun around to see Kyara with her hand out, her claw ripping at the sash Nefera wore. Kyara meowed in question as she looked at her with a smirk on her face making those purple eyes widen in shock. "You bitch!"

"Language Nefera!"

"Language?!" shouted Nefera towards Angel who just smirked. "Your cousin just ruined a sic hundred dollar designer sash!"

"Oh no." mocked Kyara making Nefera glare at her. " I ruined your sash…so what? You insult my cousin because you're jealous."

"Excuse me?!"

"Your sister has someone who loves her, Angel would do anything to keep the girl protected. Who do you have?" asked Kyara making Nefera's eyes narrow, she wanted to lash out but she just spun around and walked away.

"Wait she left with out saying a word." said Cleo shocked.

"So what. Come on beautiful…" said the red haired assassin kissing Cleo's lips quickly. "…lets get Kyara home. I'm sure she wants to rest up from her long drip."

"Alright." smiled Cleo. "I bought you some things."

"Sweet."

When Kyara got into the cat she laughed as Aiden looked at her with a chew toy in his mouth, his jaw tightened on it making it squeak. Cleo was hugging Angel's arm as the Assassin drove back to her family home the black haired woman just smiled at the two. Cleo took Angel's free hand making the younger girl smile as their fingers laced together. Kyara knew that her grandmother had found her soul mate but she kind of feared about who it might be, she had a feeling it was Nefera just something in her gut told her. She rubbed Aiden's head making him squeak the toy and she cracked a smile.

"Is Nefera my soul mate?" asked Kyara making Angel tense up and Cleo look back at her in shock. "She is isn't she?"

"Grandma said I wasn't…" started Angel.

"I feel it in my gut. That little connection we made with our eyes, what really tiny connection we made…Gods we're suppose to be together forever? I'll end up driving her crazy and vice versa."

"She likes to be in control." stated Cleo.

"Fuck she will if we're together."

"Kyara likes being in control." whispered the red head to Cleo making her look at Kyara.

"That's going to be…"

"…problematic." said the two assassins together.

Once arriving at Angel's family's house Kyara was unpacking her things and was taking a shower. She got out after and got dressed, she wanted something to eat and was going ask her Aunt Raven to make her something. Angel and Cleo where rolling around on the floor in Angel's bedroom, wrestling or rather play wrestling since the two would never hurt each other. Kyara jogged down the stairs that lead into the kitchen when she froze as she saw Ramses sitting at the table with an angry Nefera and Scarlet. She turned around to walk away when she heard a whistle making her stop in her tracks.

"Kyara. Come here…"

"Kyara's not here at the moment." said the black haired Assassin. "Please leave a message?"

"Kyara." said her grandmother's voice more sternly.

"Alright, alright." she sighed walking over while shaking out her damn stringy black hair when there was running and Angel came into the kitchen holding Cleo's hand. The two where wearing their bathing suits and they barely even noticed who was in the kitchen cause they ran through the kitchen to head to the indoor pool.

"I see they're getting along great." smiled Ramses to Scarlet who just smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Cleo hasn't asked to move in yet considering how much time she spends here." stated Scarlet making the older mummy chuckle. She snapped her finger at Kyara and pointed at the seat beside her and was also beside Nefera. Kyara let out a sad meow, her ears flattening against her head as she walked to the seat and she sat down.

"Ugh." groaned Nefera in disgust as she crossed her legs and turned so she wasn't facing Kyara.

"Can you handle her?" asked Ramses to Scarlet who nodded. He stood up and kissed Scarlet's hand before walking away.

"Can I leave? This is ridiculous. I'm not marrying some immortal half normie." snapped Nefera.

"Well you're sister doesn't seem to mind that she's going to be marrying an immortal half normie."

"My sister is an idiot." snapped the older Princess.

"Whether you like it or not Nefera, your sister loves my granddaughter."

"Again…my sister is an idiot."

"What my cousin isn't good enough for your sister?!" snapped the black haired Assassin.

"Got that right!" snapped Nefera making Kyara let out a low angry meow that came from the back of her throat. Her ears flattened back against her head as her fangs where bared.

"Kyara!"

"She started it first grandma! I don't understand why I should be paired with her! I'd rather be paired with Clawd!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" shouted Nefera feeling insulted.

"Meaning I'd rather be with someone who has a dick than be with you!" snapped the black haired Assassin.

"That's it…" snapped Scarlet grabbing the two of them and dragging them down a hallway. She threw both of them into a room before slamming the door shut behind them and locking it. "I'll be back in two hour."

"Grandma!" shouted Kyara hitting the door when she screamed in frustration.

"Look what you did!" shouted Nefera.

"What I did?! If you weren't a spoiled up tight fucking princess we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Listen here you…"

Both of them didn't process what happened, basically Kyara had grabbed the back of Nefera's head and pulled her close making their lips press together. Once Nefera had processed it she pushed Kyara off her and smacked her making Kyara flinch and then hiss in Nefera's face before running from her and leaping up onto a shelf to get away from Nefera. After half an hour she watched the Princess open up a mini fridge making Kyara position herself in a pouncing position when she pulled out a can of grape soda but blinked as Kyara went by her catching the can in her mouth making Nefera look as Kyara slid into a corner with it. Nefera just sighed and slammed the fridge close making Kyara look at the can realizing it was the last one in there, she laid it down on it's sighed and nudged it making it roll towards Nefera. The teal haired princess looked as it hit her foot and she looked at Kyara who watched her than looked away.

"I'd suggest we share it but…I'm half normie."

Nefera was trying to open it but sighed in annoyance. "Open this!" snapped Nefera holding it out to Kyara who crawled over and sat in front of her. She hooked her claw under the silver tab and pulled it up far enough for her finger to slip under it to open it up the rest of the way. She handed it to Nefera who took a sip before passing it to Kyara who looked at it. "Take a sip before I change my mind."

Kyara took it in both of her hands and took a sip before passing it back to Nefera who took it back and sat down on her butt with her legs curled by her side. "You're welcome?"

"Whatever…" muttered the other woman making Kyara roll her eyes. "…what room is this?"

"Angel's gym. It's got showers over there." she said motioning. "No windows, no other way out. My grandmother is evil. Sometimes I wonder if she's Hades' offspring."

"Mm…" muttered Nefera when she moved closer to Kyara making her look.

"What are you doing?" asked the Assassin making the Princess pass the soda to Kyara. The girl took the soda and took a sip before handing it back to Nefera.

"You're not so bad…for a half normie."

"Fuck you." muttered Kyara putting her face into Nefera's hair.

"I suppose I could try to date you, I doubt we'll love each other like that annoyance and my sister." she heard a hiss making her realize she upset Kyara.

"Don't call her an annoyance." hissed Kyara making Nefera look up at her soul mate.

"Fine." she whispered rubbing Kyara's stomach when she felt hot different it felt compared to her own, she yanked up Nefera's shirt and looked at it which showed she had a six pack. "Oh my Ra!"

"What?" asked the Black haired assassin confused.

"You have a fucking six pack! How?!"

"I work out a lot."

"But that an…Cleo's girlfriend doesn't have a six pack!"

"Cause Angel doesn't work out as much as me or what I should say is she doesn't do the exercise I do. She runs on the treadmill, practices boxing and wrestling but I do crunches and I lift weights." She felt Nefera press her fingers into her six pack and squeak at the feeling of it. Nefera looked up and Kyara pecked their lips together making Nefera move back a bit. "Sorry maybe I should've…" Nefera pressed their lips together and put a hand in the black hair, gripping it tightly as she kissed her.

"E-Easy…" muttered Kyara against Nefera's lips making the Princess smirk.

"I like it rough…"

"I don't…"

"To bad…" she said pulling her down onto the ground making Kyara be on top of the Princess. Their lips moving together as they kissed one another when the door opened showing a rather damp Angel who looked confused at the situation.

"Has it been two hours?" asked Kyara as Nefera flicked her tongue against her bottom lip.

"No…I needed a towel. Cleo was the smart one and brought one so I came here to grab one. Didn't expect to find this…but wanna go swimming?"

"No…no we're good." said Kyara making Angel nod and snatch up a towel off the shelf beside the door.

"Okay…Nefera, Kyara has a weak spot. It's in the crook of her neck!" said Angel before running off and Nefera grinned at Kyara making her instantly cover both spots where her neck met her shoulder so that little spot.

"No no…" said Kyara when Nefera tackled her down and shoved a hand out of the way before licking that spot making her squeak.

Angel tossed her towel onto a chair as Cleo was floating on one of t he inflatable chairs. She walked along side of the pool as the young princess looked at her and saw a smirk on her face. "What's so funny?"

"I caught Nefera and Kyara making out with one another."

"Really?" asked Cleo looking surprised.

"Obviously your sis warmed up to her." she said before jumping into the pool making the water splash the Princess and her freak out.

"Angel! My hair!" shouted Cleo grabbing at her head.

"Fuck your hair!" laughed Angel yanking the chair out from under Cleo making her scream before going into the water. Cleo surface and glared at her before growling. Angel blinked as she stared at her, the Princess wasn't happy.

"I told you I didn't want my hair wet!" snapped the Princess making Angel sigh and roll her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you love me or your hair."

"How dare you…"

"How dare I? You seem to love your hair a bit more than me!" snapped Angel making Cleo look at her. "Oh no I got your fucking hair wet! Where are we going?! We're staying here, it's not like we're going out anywhere!" She saw Cleo's eyes get a bit glossy. "D-Don't. Don't cry in the pool, it'll hurt!"

"W-What?"

"The hot tears on your cold skin it'll hurt. Burn…"

"But you said."

"I know what I said but sometimes I wonder." whispered the assassin making Cleo swim over to her and press her lips over Angel's making the assassin wrap her arms around Cleo's waist. "I love you okay."

"I know. I love you too." whispered Cleo before licking Angel's lips in a teasing manner.

"Maybe you and your sister do have some things in common. Saw her flick her tongue against Kyara's bottom lip." whispered Angel against Cleo's lips making Cleo just grin before Angel kissed her rather hard but quick. "Gods I'm crazy for you."

"Good." smiled the Princess making Angel laugh and just hug her close.

TBC…

Sorry took me so long to update haven't had any ideas until my boyfriend and I did a roleplay through instant message between Nefera and Kyara :3 I'll try to update soon but I need an idea for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Assassin Werecat loves Cleo

Summary: Angel is the new girl at Monster High (for about two months now) and she

fell in love with Cleo the moment she saw her. Angel wants Cleo and will do anything to get Cleo to be her lover. OCxCleo de Nile yuri/femslash

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. I do however own Angel, her family, Eclipse, Lilith, Faith, and a few other Ocs that may show up in other chapters.

New Disclaimer: Iris and Viola belong to me, and also I have made a monster high Profile on Eclipse and put it on DeviantART. She's 17,000 years old and has the ability to change back and forth from a kitten to human but she likes staying a kitten most of the time.

Another new disclaimer: Templars do not belong to me, I'm borrowing them from Assassin's Creed because Angel's an assassin and I didn't know what to make her have a war against.

New New Disclaimer: Kyara belongs to me!

ALSO Jason belongs to both me and my friend John!

Note: was made for DeviantART but I choose to up load it on here as well. Hope you like, was done in a bit of a rush. Based off the cartoon not the books.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Slight Transformation and a Trip to Italy<p>

Cleo was laying on Angel who was fast asleep in her bed, the blankets up to just under her breasts since Cleo had most of it up around her shoulders. The Egyptian Princess ran her fingers across Angel's bottom lip before smiling softly at the Assassin who was fast asleep, she noticed something different however making her look. Two cats ears sat on Angel's head and where real because once Cleo touched one the left one twitched under the small touch. So this is what Kyara meant? Angel groaned making Cleo look at her and saw her eyes opened, the girl on the bottom just smiled at Cleo before the Princess leaned down and pecked their lips together.

"Cat ears."

"I know. It happens…" whispered the Assassin.

"Oh. Kyara told me." smiled the other girl.

"Mm…" was all that came from Angel making the Princess lean down and kiss her jaw line a bit. "I can't go to school today."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Sorry sweetheart but I can't. I'm always kept home when I get my ears."

"Why? I mean it's not like you'd be the weirdest at school."

"I um…I get the urge to fuck stuff."

"F-Fuck stuff?" she asked blushing.

"Mate. I get the urge to mate whether that person has a penis or not and when it happens I'd fuck anything that moves. I'm surprised it's not happening right now so I have to stay home."

"Oh…okay." whispered Cleo looking at Angel with an upset look. "So does that mean when I get home…?"

"Don't make yourself look so damn sexy." chuckled Angel making Cleo crack a smile and kiss her making the girl kiss her back. "And be prepared…I might jump ya when you come home."

"Oh." added the Princess with a small coo in her voice making Angel grin and rub their noses together making the Princess giggle.

So Cleo got in the shower before using a hair iron that straightened her hair out for her while Angel was behind her sitting in the middle of her bed. The remote control in her right hand when Cleo saw Angel's left ear twitch and move to the side as she heard Raven shouting up the stairs telling Angel and Cleo to hurry up if they wanted to eat breakfast before school, Raven didn't know Angel woke up with her cat ears otherwise she'd just be yelling at Cleo. After applying her make up and getting dressed in her gold, teal, and light blue clothing Cleo took Angel's right hand and pulled her out of the bedroom with her and down the backstairs that lead into the kitchen as Raven was setting plates down. Raven turned to say something but stopped as she saw Angel's cat ears making Raven look at the calendar which indeed had the note written down on it making her sigh. She was actually really surprised that Angel wasn't latching onto Cleo and trying to rip her out of her close but maybe the urge to mate weakened as her daughter got older, she know it did with Audrey who hardly showed it after age nineteen mainly cause she was dating Sis so she could just fuck Sis with out anyone knowing.

"You're staying home today." stated Raven.

"Yeah I know, already told Cleo. Can I drive her to school?"

"No." she stated making Angel pout and glare at her.

"I don't want you getting the urge to mate while on your way home. I'll ask your father to drive her to school."

"What am I doing?" asked Axel walking in and putting the paper on the table when he saw his daughter's cat ears making him sigh once he realized but he just rubbed her head which was awarded by a small purr.

"Hey now." stated Cleo swatting her future father-in-law's hand away. "Only I make her purr." She hugged Angel to her stomach making Angel start purring rather loudly and Raven saw the look in Angel's eyes.

"Honey get her back." stated Raven making Axel hook her arms around Cleo's waist and pulled her back only to be rewarded with a low hiss from Angel. "Angelina." Another hiss came from Angel's mouth when Raven smacked her upside the head hard making her yelp and hold her head.

"Um…"

"She got that look in her eye as you hugged her close." stated Axel turning and setting Cleo down.

"I made her…oh…" blushed Cleo.

"Come on I'll pick you up some food on the way to school." said the older Assassin grabbing his keys.

Raven was holding Angel off the floor and around the waist as she was kissing Cleo goodbye but the urge inside of her was makign it hard to let the Princess go. "Angel I gotta…" Angel pecked their lips together while purring. "…go to school."

"Stay home. Stay home with me and play with Angel." purred the red haired assassin as her cat ears moved to noises she heard around her.

"Angel I have a Geometry test." sighed the Princess making Angel let out a disappoint meow as her ears flattened onto her head. "Plus I have…Home Ick. I'll make you something."

"Rawr?" asked Angel not knowing if she should be scared or happy that Cleo would make her something.

"Don't rawr me…" chuckled Cleo kissing her once more before going after Angel's father to catch a ride to school.

Raven watched Angel's ears flatten down on her head again and she heard her make a sad meow making Raven chuckle. While Cleo sat in her Geometry class with her teeth biting onto an end of her pen, Angel was in her room pulling at one of her pillows with her teeth as she growled. She shook her head making the pillow split open and stuff come out making her ears flatten back as she realized what she did, she couldn't really control herself and felt weird. She thought about masturbating but she didn't have Cleo around to make it even better making her sigh and fall back onto her bed when she heard the door bell ring making her lift her head. She sniffed the air, she could smell that it was a male but she couldn't tell who it was so she left her bedroom when a collar with a leash attached went around her neck.

She turned at attack the person but stopped as she saw her best friend Jason standing there, he was an Assassin Werewolf and the only male Angel wouldn't fuck beside her father, when it was mating time. "Rawr."

"Rawr yourself missy. Your mom said you're going stir crazy." smiled Jason.

"Well yeah, when the hell you get into town?"

"Last night. Your mom said I'm suppose to take you to the school to pick up your homework from Bloodgood."

"On a leash?"

"On a leash." he answered nodding making her sigh.

Jason was walking down the street and felt the leash yank as Angel was trying to reach for a monster who was walking by them, a nice older werewolf and it was a girl. He yanked on it making her yelp and follow him down the street and through the gates of the school as Headless Headmistress Bloodgood walked out of the doors with two text books and some folders. "Cleo had it all ready." said Bloodgood handing it to Jason who opened his backpack for her to put it in when he felt the leash be yanked on.

Angel was meowing frantically as she saw Cleo walking with Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona, and Abbey. "Down girl!" snapped Jason yanking on the leash making her yelp loudly and they all looked over making Angel hiss at Jason.

"Angel!" said Cleo happily making Angel look as her ears perked up and she tried to run from Jason but the collar yanked against her throat making her meow in annoyance.

"Ah! Stay away from her!" shouted Jason to Cleo and the others as they tried to walk over, Jason grabbed Angel around the waist and hoisted her off her feet making Angel's ears go down but not because she was upset it was because she was annoyed. "Just getting her some fresh air is all ladies!" Angel started thrashing in his arms as he held onto her. "Damn it you're strong!"

Angel felt her legs grabbed making her look as Toralei was holding them and she smiled at Jason. "Lets get her home."

"H-Hey! I don't like this!" shouted Angel as Jason and Toralei carried Angel away from the school. "Toralei put me down!"

"Nope." said her cousin making Angel hiss at her and Toralei hissed back.

Once getting Angel home she was locked up in her bedroom with her homework, she was muttering to herself as she was doing her Clawculus homework. She fucking hated math, hated it with a fucking ass passion but figured it would keep her mind off wanting to mate with every living thing in the world. She shook her head before hissing at the thought of having sex with anyone else but Cleo before writing the answer down to the last Clawculus problem before snapping her text book closed and tossed it aside on her bed, she reached over and grabbed her Monster Anatomy text book and opening it up to the chapter they last left on when in class a couple days ago. She ran a hand down her face when she heard the front door open and close, that's when that familiar smell hit her senses making her ears perk up before looking at the clock to realize that school had let out about twenty minutes ago. She heard walking down the hallway when the lock outside the door was undone and Cleo pushed the door open holding a plate of Assassin symbol shaped cookies making Angel look at her with curiosity.

"Not pouncing me are you?" asked Cleo making Angel stick her tongue out at her before looking back down at her book to read through the words. "Miss me?"

"Duh." answered Angel.

"How's the…urge?"

"I'm suppressing it at the moment." answered the half werecat. "I don't want to take you against your will so I'm trying…" she let out a low growl while tilting her head to the side. "…to control myself. Gods it's hard."

Cleo hopped onto the bed and unwrapped the plate while holding it out making Angel look at them worried. "Eat one." demanded the Princess making Angel sigh and grab one. She looked at it before biting into it and chewing it slowly when Cleo saw Angel cringe making her frown a bit. "Angel…"

"It's good…it's…no…"

"I made them that bad?"

"It's not that, it's just…the fuck did you put in them?" she asked before coughing a bit.

"The Monster Anatomy book said that to stop half werecats from wanting to mate then I had to put something you disliked in it."

"Oh you slut…" snapped Angel looking at it. "You put caviar in it!"

"Yeah…" said Cleo smiling at her.

"By the way…" stated Angel before coughing some more. "…that's just a rumor." Cleo's smile disappeared. "Mom's tried it, never worked."

"Oh Ra." sighed the Princess.

"Look Audrey's coming home with some suppressant for me. Mainly a spray bottle. She'll give it to you, if I get to friendly with you then you just squirt me. There's hot sauce in the water bottle so I can't lick it off. So go downstairs with mom before I tackle you on this bed and rip your clothes off."

"Fine fine…"

"Kiss first!" said Angel pulling her close and kissing her, her kisses got a bit more hard after a few minutes making Cleo's eyes widen. She felt the girl's tongue force itself into her mouth making her realize that Angel wasn't holding back the urge to 'mate' with her at the moment. The Princess felt the Assassin's hand trail over her breast before squeezing it a bit making her eyes widen.

"A-Angel…" she whispered against her lips making Angel pull herself back and push herself back.

"G-Go! Lock the door behind you!" she snapped before hissing and her nails sinking into ther covers. "GO!" Cleo got off the bed and grabbed her backpack and running out of the bedroom, Angel heard the lock close indicating she was now locked inside her bedroom.

Audrey came home with Sis a few hours later and the two kissed quickly before Sis tossed Audrey the water bottle. Sis would release Angel to go after Cleo while Audrey would spray her once she got down stairs, it was normal routine. Sis walked towards Angel's bedroom and heard shouting inside of the room, Angel was arguing with herself again when she heard a crash as Angel broke something. Sis rapped her knuckles on the door only to hear the noise stop as Angel was listening when she saw the door knob turn but it was still locked. She turned the lock on the door and grabbed the door knob before slowly turning it, she opened the door and Angel sprinted out of it and ran down stairs.

She slid around the corner and ran at Cleo when water hit her face making her freak out and hiss loudly. She ran her hand across it and licked the water off when she yelped loudly as her tongue burned from the hot sauce in it. "When does this urge stop?" asked Cleo.

"After midnight."

"That's like four hours from now!" shouted Cleo.

"Suppressant." said Audrey holding the water bottle to Cleo. "It works so don't worry."

"Angel we gotta do homework."

"Homework." hissed Angel's voice as she eyed Cleo. "I want sex!" A blast of water hit her face making Angel glare at Cleo.

"And I'm not ready for sex with you." stated Cleo as Angel hissed at her in a low tone.

Angel was eating dinner with the others, her sister Harley and Harley's fiancée Ivy had left on a plane this morning to go to France for a meeting. So right now it was just Raven, Axel, Angel, Cleo, Audrey, and Sis but it did leave Angel wondering where Eclipse had gone off too but figured she was at Toralei's. Angel was eating her chef salad, her fork mixing the ranch dressing around as Cleo was sitting beside her eating her own chef salad with a small bowl of grapes, she looked at the Princess with a low growl coming from her throat. She looked at the water bottle which sat beside Cleo making her sigh and blow hair out of her face before shoving some salad into her mouth. Raven and Axel just looked at each other, they could tell the girl was getting annoyed by the urge to mate and not being able to mate but what could they do?

"Work on your anatomy homework after dinner." stated Axel making Angel raise her eyes brows up a bit as if not saying she didn't really care which she didn't.

"You're staying home tomorrow too." stated Raven.

"Why?" asked the red haired Assassin.

"Side effects, we've had side effects before. You nearly attacked a fellow assassin last year wanting sex." stated Axel making Angel cross her eyes. "We'll have Jason run and get your homework though."

"Speaking off, where is he?" asked the younger girl.

"Off doing something, his mom came with him so they're probably at the hotel."

"Hotel?"

"His mom is searching for a house tomorrow though." stated Raven.

Once Dinner was over Angel was sitting on her bed reading her Monster Anatomy book when Cleo hoped up and handed her a couple pieces of paper stabled together making her take it and look. It was Cleo's Geometry test which she got a B+ on and it made Angel smile, Cleo wasn't the best student but a B+ was pretty damn good. "Good job." said Angel kissing her cheek and growling softly, the urge was slowly passing but it was still there.

"Thanks. I have Home Ick again tomorrow but it would be we if you went."

"Yeah sorry. Don't make remedies for me any more though when it comes to mating."

"Yeah yeah." smiled the Princess. Angel just fell back onto her back holding the Monster Anatomy book before muttering to herself and propping it up on her stomach to read.

"I gotta read some more."

"Alright, I gotta do some Clawculus homework." stated the Egyptian girl to the Italian-Greek girl. "Oh, Ms. Kindergrubber said I had to bring a recipe into Home Ick tomorrow to make." She watched Angel close her monster anatomy book before standing up from her bed.

"Egyptian?" asked Angel looking through her books on the book shelf.

"Actually I wanted to try Italian or Greek so you could try it when I bring it home." stated Cleo making Angel mutter to herself and twitch slightly before growling. "Having trouble?"

"Suppressing a lot of emotions right now cause I don't like licking hot sauce." muttered Angel. She pulled a cook book down and walked back to her bed, she hopped up onto it and opened it open. "So Italian or Greek…"

"Do you have a favorite dish?"

"Yeah for each. Actually I have multiple favorites but…" she flipped through pages until she found what she was looking for and pulled the card out. "…here."

Cleo took it and looked at the name of it. "Cheese Tortellini with Walnut Pesto?" asked the Princess making the Assassin nod. "Three instructions?"

"Hey…it's the easiest and I like it." stated the red haired girl making Cleo nod and pull her folder out that had her homework in it and she put the card inside. "Make sure to bring the card home."

"Yeah I got it." she said kissing Angel's cheek.

Angel finished up her homework around 11pm and went to see, Cleo following half an hour later. She was laying against Angel when she heard a noise making her look to see Angel with her eyes closed, the girl had little under half an hour until Angel wouldn't want Cleo as badly as she did earlier during the day. She felt Angel's arms tighten around her and hold her close while rubbing her back, the girl's claws going up her back after the girl's hand went under her pajama top. She wondered if she should do something for Angel until midnight, she pressed her mouth over Angel's making the girl's eyes open and look at Cleo as she felt the mouth over her own. She slipped a hand into Cleo's hair and kissed her back, their mouths fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

"What time is it?" growled the red head. She watched Cleo roll onto her back and grab her Icoffin when Angel's face went into her neck.

"Eleven Forty-Five."

"Fifteen more minutes." growled Angel. "If I get too touchy spray me understood?"

"Y-Yes." she groaned as the half werecat's mouth was kissing at the length of Cleo's neck before latching over Cleo's throat and sucking on it softly making the Princess moan at the feeling of it. She then threw the blankets off the two and straddled Cleo's waist before leaning down and kissing her.

Cleo kissed her back and ran her hands across the girl's cheeks before putting her hands behind Angel and grabbing her shoulders. They stayed like that, just kissing one another for a good ten minutes but when Angel halted their kiss before pulling from Cleo's lips with a small wet noise. "Ugh…" she sat straight up as the cat ears disappeared from her head making Cleo blink as they went away. "It's midnight."

"Is that so bad?"

"I wanted to continue to kiss you." stated Angel making Cleo chuckle and pull down Angel's mouth before kissing her quickly and shoving her off her making Angel laugh.

"Go to sleep, I have school tomorrow."

"Yes dear." smiled Angel wrapping an arm around the Princess.

The following morning Cleo woke up when her Icoffin went off at 6am making her throw the blankets off her and slip out of Angel's grasp making the girl groan as the warmth left her. She opened up Angel's closet and grabbed one of the clean towels from the basket on the floor, Angel never got around to putting them away last night because of…reasons. The red head groaned about fifteen minutes later as she heard the water running making her sit up and rub her head to feel her ears where gone, okay so that wasn't a dream. She heard the water shut off and saw Cleo walk out five minutes later with a towel over her head and her pajamas on when she noticed Angel and walked over. She leaned over the bed and pecked their lips together making the red head smile and kiss her once more before sitting up with a small tired groan.

"Morning." stated Cleo making Angel crinkle her noise a bit.

"Morning." she stated back before throwing the blankets off her. "Oh by the way beautiful…" Cleo felt Angel's arms slip around her waist. "We're going to Italy for a week."

"When?!" asked Cleo, mainly annoyed cause this was the first she heard of it.

"We're leaving Thursday. So it's…what day is it?"

"Tuesday. So we're leaving this up coming Thursday?" asked Cleo making Angel nod. "Why?"

"Mom and dad just wanna go to Italy for a week. Audrey can't go cause she's got work, same with Harley. We'll be back by next Saturday."

"And you couldn't tell me sooner!" snapped Cleo smacking Angel's arm hard making the girl flinch.

"Ow! Cleo I just heard of it Sunday night! I would've told you yesterday but we saw what happened yesterday!" snapped the girl back making Cleo glare at her and Angel just raise her right eyebrow. "Babe you can glare at me all you fucking what and it's not gonna work."

"It usually works." she pouted.

"Not in the mood of your bullshit glare." stated Angel making Cleo cross her arms over her chest when Angel kissed her quickly. "Get ready for school."

"Yeah yeah…" she said waving Angel off making the girl laugh and walk away from her to go to her closet.

Cleo was getting dressed when she heard clothes hitting the ground making her turn to see Angel standing in front of her closet naked making the Princess blush a bit before looking back at her makeup. Angel pulled on a sports bra and followed it with a black tank top before pulling up some clean black panties and then pulling on some black running shorts. She brushed her hair out and then tied it up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face cause she might train while Cleo was at school. She yawned and stretched as she walked over to Cleo and kissed her cheek as the Princess was putting away her eyeliner and she looked at Angel with a smile on her face. Cleo quickly kissed her and hugged onto her making Angel hug her back and stroke her hair making Cleo nuzzle into her making Angel smile.

"Got everything for school? Homework, the recipe your borrowing from me?" asked Angel running her fingers through Cleo's clean and brushed out hair.

"Yup." she said smiling.

"Alright lets go eat breakfast before you go to school."

"You can't take me can you?" asked Cleo walking down the stairs with Angel behind her.

"Nah mom wants me to stay home." she answered running her fingers through hair. "However I will be here when you get back."

"Alright." she said walking into the kitchen and Angel was sitting at the kitchen table eating some hash browns that Raven made. Raven always put oil, herbs and some spices on it but the young girl still didn't use a fork when eating her mother's hash browns.

"Eat with a fork." ordered Cleo passing it to Angel who looked at it.

"I don't eat my mom's hash browns with a fork." she answered before pushing one into her mouth and then sucking the oil off her fingers.

"You're getting all messy." said the Princess taking Angel's hand and wiping her fingers off with a napkin.

"Oh my gods." said Angel making Cleo look at her. "We're not even married yet and you're getting all fussy over me being dirty."

"Well if I don't who will?" she asked tilting Angel's head over and pecking their lips together, groaning at the oily feeling on her lips making her run her tongue along them to clean them off.

"My mother." answered the half werecat making Cleo chuckle and eat the rest of her food before wiping her mouth off with a napkin and standing up. "Be a good girl."

"Yes Angel." chuckled Cleo before leaving the house with Angel's father who was driving her to school.

During the day Angel trained a bit, sharpened her hidden blade and other blades she had before eating lunch and relaxing on her bed to watch some TV. Cleo came home around 3pm with the food she made at school which was, Cheese Tortellini with Walnut Pesto. Angel liked it and had to admit that if Cleo put her mind to it she could cook, no madder what anyone said about her being an uptight princess. She rolled onto her stomach stretching and meowed making Cleo grin at the sound of the meow coming out of the girl's mouth before she started scratching her back and she heard purring as Angel relaxed into her bed. After a few minutes Angel was fast asleep purring her ass off making the Princess chuckle and kiss her cheek before getting up off the bed to do some homework.

Thursday they left for Italy and Cleo slept majority of the there, claiming the flight was boring. Angel was wide awake the entire time watching a movie on her laptop and eating some snacks when she felt a foot kick her. She looked at Cleo with a chip sticking out of her mouth when the sleepy Princess moved to the side of the table Angel was sitting on and she took the chip in her mouth and tilted her head. The chip snapped in half allowing Cleo to have a bit of it and Angel opened her mouth and used her tongue to pull her piece of the chip in before looking back at her laptop. She wrapped her arm around the Princess as she fell asleep against her making the half werecat smile before kissing Cleo's head.

Cleo didn't want to see the Roman Coliseum with Angel…saying she'd seen it probably a hundred times in her life time. Angel dragged her along anyways because Angel wanted to see it no matter how much Cleo didn't want to. Of course once they got there Angel ran off after an Assassin who had yelled at her, so Cleo stood alone in the middle of the Coliseum looking around when she heard something and looked up. "Cleo!" smiled the assassin werecat making Cleo's eyes widen.

"Angel get down!" she snapped.

"I'm gonna! Don't worry!" she said before standing up and spin in a circle before falling backwards off the wall and Cleo freaked out.

She ran only to watch Angel land in a pile of hay with her arms crossed in an X fashion across her chest. "You bitch!" snapped the Princess kicking Angel. "Worried me!"

"Come here!" shouted Angel launching herself at the Princess who squealed.

Angel grunted as she landed on her back in the hay with Cleo on top of her glaring at her. "Now my clothes are going to be dirty." sighed the Princess staring at Angel. "But you don't' care do you?"

"Cleo…Italy is where my fellow assassins are. I've done that jump five times every summer. I've made it every time and yes I do care if you're clothes get dirty. I could've pinned you down in the hay instead but now I let you fall on top of me." stated Angel making Cleo pout a bit. "Don't pout."

"Why not?"

"Cause it doesn't work on me."

"Says you." smiled the older girl on top of Angel.

"Says me…yeah. You don't phase me, as much as I love you Cleo. You can glare and pout all you want but I'm immune to your tricks." stated the red haired assassin.

"Mm…" Cleo sat up on Angel's waist when she was yanked back down and her lips met Angel's making her relax into Angel's body as the two of them laid in the hay kissing one another.

"I love you Cleo." smiled Angel making Cleo chuckle against her lips before kissing her quickly.

"And I suppose I love you too."

"I can deal with that." smirked the assassin before lacing a hand in Cleo's hair and kissing her once more.

"Good." whispered Cleo against Angel's lips as they broke their kiss. "We should return to your family's house shouldn't we?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Cause it's going to be dark in a couple of hours."

"I know my way home in the dark Cleo. I have a night vision…half werecat."

"Yes yes…" started the Princess. "…I'm just saying…"

"Plus I like laying here with you on top of me. Plus here I can make out with you all I want." smiled the seventeen year old. "Damn I turn eighteen this year."

"You're getting old."

"Says the woman who's over five thousand."

"Bite me."

"I'd love to you but you don't get pleasure from it like I do."

"You like biting?!" asked Egyptian Girl shocked. Angel nodded. "You never told me that!"

"I didn't? Thought I did. Hm…well that's because we haven't had sex yet."

"And I'm not ready to have sex yet."

"Fine you and I will bother Kyara and Nefera into having sex."

"Oh gods, my sister and your cousin…quite the definition of a love hate relationship."

"I agree big time with that." stated Angel stretching as she still laid on her back in the hay. She lifted her head and pulled her hood up so no more hay would get into her hair making Cleo chuckle and pluck some golden colored hay out of the girl's hair. "I'mma take a nap right here."

"Oh no you don't!" said Cleo sitting up and pulling Angel up into a sitting position when the girl hugged Cleo's waist and knocked them onto the side making Cleo groan as hay got into her hair. "You owe me."

"Mm-hm." nodded the other girl pecking her lips to Cleo's. "Nap. Assassins keeping eye out for us."

"Not tired."

"Then just let me nap in peace then."

"Fine but you get two hours."

"I can deal with that." shrugged the girl pulling Cleo closer and hooking a leg over Cleo's hip to keep her close. "Snuggle."

"Fine." sighed Cleo snuggling up close to Angel and eventually smiling. "Sleep." She expected an answer but when she looked the girl was fast asleep snuggled up to Cleo making her chuckle and kiss the girl's forehead. "Are you purring?" She pressed her eat to Angel's chest only to smile at the sound of purring radiating in Angel's chest making her plant a kiss on her neck and close her own eyes. She didn't want to sleep but what the hell was she suppose to do for two hours?

She couldn't text or go on the internet cause her phone was in her pocket which was under Angel's legs making her groan in Angel's chest. She figured she'd just lay here with her eyes closed and hoped two hours would pass by quickly. She sighed and rolled onto her back to reach into her pocket and pull her phone out when she felt Angel grip onto her tighter making her kiss her lips quickly to relax her. "Love you." muttered the girl making Cleo smile.

"Love you too." whispered Cleo making a smile appear on Angel's face as she slept.

TBC…

* * *

><p>Sorry took me so long to update! Sorry if this chapter was short too but I ran out of ideas. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can figure out what to do next so…yup. Hope you enjoyed it. :3<p> 


End file.
